The Second Life
by Robert Mulaudzi
Summary: Naruto is brought to Earthland after 'dying' in the elemental nations. He is to start a new life, a second life as a Fairy Tail mage. He is to live a life, that he never got the chance to truly enjoy during his time as a shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I still have other three stories that have yet to be completed. However, for the past month this idea has been dancing all over my head, so I decided to put it in writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter one**

Wars have been fought, some lost, some won. Lives have been lost in those wars, many lives. Regardless of the deaths, many did not regret their deaths. In fact, many died with smiles on their faces. They were happy, proud to have died a noble death, a death that came while they were on the battlefield fighting for what they believed in. Fighting to protect what was precious to them.

War brings about death, hatred, and each side suffers. In a war, there are always two sides, a winner and a loser. Even though some shinobi die smiling knowing that they died trying to protect what was precious to them. The ones they left behind do not have smiles. To them someone precious to them was taken away from them. Someone who meant much to them was killed in cold blood. It does not matter if it was war or anything. The fact was that their precious was killed. As such hatred is conceived, hatred for the one who killed their precious people. A hateful heart wishes no good, but destruction. Given the hatred, seeds of revenge are planted within their heads, revenge for the one to have caused them pain.

With thoughts of revenge, one lives to fulfill that revenge regardless of the price, it may cost. One lives to please the hate that lives within them. It is a normal occurrence for revenge seekers, seek take away what is precious to those who have caused them pain. What better way to get payback than taking away that, which is precious to the enemy.

As such, a cycle of hatred is given birth to because of such an occurrence. Wars just breed hatred, loneliness.

Regardless of what war causes to the mind of the human, to the world itself. Humans still fought in wars. It also took a little thing to ignite a war. Even a simple curse or lack of respect was enough to start a war. It was easy for a war to be ignited. Generations to generations have fought in different wars, each coming back with scars that reminded them of the dread that was war. Humans never ceased to fight against one another. They always fought, argued, trying to asset authority to the other. They could never get along and be one. As such, a stable world where everyone else was free was inexistent.

The cycle of hatred, could never be stopped unless people accepted each other, unless they became one with another. Nevertheless, before that, they had to understand one another. Understanding one another, that was something that a human was unwilling to do. He/she would rather try to understand the workings of other things than a fellow human. While understanding each other helped us grow close to the other, it also helped reduce conflicts.

A human is a greedy being by nature. A human has many flaws. He often refused to accept perfection believing that there is no such thing as perfect. A human refuses to accept what he cannot comprehend. Other beings, often called humans disgusting beings that needed to be eliminated from the face of the earth. Their existence had to be erased. A human was capable to many acts, such was selling off one's own child to be slave. Killing a brother, child for money. Betraying family for promises. As soon as darkness whispered something pleasing to the ear of the human, the being was ready to betray the trust of those the being trusted.

Despite the flaws, all the flaws made human a human.

Peace in a world of the shinobi, where brothers betrayed each other, where parents killed for the sake of power, money and fame, peace in a world that was consumed by hatred could not exists. Even though few might wish for it to be, but it could never happen. Light and darkness did not share the same bed. As such, where evil lacked, there was no peace. Peace was there in the place, were people understood each other, one in mind and objective. Peace, many failed to grasp the notion. Many failed to bring it to the world they so loved. Despite other people's failures, it did not discourage those who wished for peace. No, they held on to their beliefs, thinking, hoping that soon their peace would be achieved.

Many have failed some have given up. Some have even given up the thought of peace, deeming it impossible. Some have not even brought up the thought of peace, believing that in the shinobi world peace could not be achieved.

One man believed that peace could be achieved. He believed that the shinobi world could be changed so that it could be able to accommodate peace. When everyone thought that peace could not be achieved in the today world, where brothers kill each other, some people live to kill, abuse, rape. This man believed that he could bring peace to the world.

The Shodaime Hokage had tried to bring peace to the world, but even he who was famously known as the God of Shinobi for his unmatched skills in the battlefield, could not bring about peace. His attempts to unite the world were a failure, a complete failure. The Shodai was a very peaceful man, kind in heart and willing to offer his life for others. Despite all that, peace eluded him. Regardless of his failure to bring peace in the elemental nations, his village Konoha still held on to his ideals. That was why his student, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, famously known as the professor, he too like his sensei held the title of God of Shinobi. The Professor survived two Great wars and had mastered every jutsu he ever learned. He was a powerful shinobi, and was the sensei of the famous Three Legendary Shinobi. Hiruzen followed the footsteps of his mentor, Senju Hashirama. He wanted to bring peace to the world. During his lifetime, he tried many times to unite the world through peaceful means, but also he failed.

Both men were hailed as Gods of Shinobi for being powerful and yet they failed to bring out peace. They were the most peaceful people who were not ruled by greed. They had power to force other villages to do their bidding. However, they did not; they tried to unite the world through peaceful means.

Naruto realized that even when one was hailed as a God of Shinobi, the world was not willing to follow you. Regardless of how kind you were, the world was not willing to follow your path. He discovered that as long as one village still hated the other, peace could not be brought to the world, people could not understand each other. Trying to unite the world through peaceful means had been a failure, complete failure.

The hatred had to be directed to a single person. If everyone directed all their past hatred to one person, the person would be able to carry the hatred of the entire nations. If that person were to die with all that hatred, a change to the world would occur. The symbol of hatred to the elemental nations would be dead, thus freeing the world from its hatred. The world would be one in celebrations at the death of their enemy.

With that discovery, Naruto made a choice. At first, he was not willing to bring himself to do it. Nevertheless, steeled himself to do it. It was for the good of the world. If he had to kill for a change, he would do it. He might not have liked the act of killing, but this was bigger than him.

It was only he who was called the child of prophecy who could do it. There was no one else who was willing to kill, to shoulder the entire the world's hatred for peace. Only he could do it.

Thus, Naruto began his journey.

6 months after returning from a training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto initiated his plan. It started with him killing the elders of the village. They were of no use to world. They were just consuming the air and polluting the world with their ideals. With such an act, Naruto ran away from the village, he became an enemy of Konoha. The village hunted him, trying to bring him back so he could answer for his crimes.

Of course, his actions left many devastated. They could not believe that Naruto could not something like that. Some who cared for him cried. Naruto who was watching from afar was left broken. It killed him seeing those precious to him crying for him. He could not bear to watch them cry, that added with the fact that he had killed someone. The thought that he had someone's blood in his hands led him to three months of depression. He had almost lost his sanity because of it. However, his partner, the Kyuubi, no rather Kurama, had helped him to deal with all the depressed and suicidal thoughts he had. Kurama reminded him of his mission, his mission to free the world from its hatred. After another month of recovery, Naruto kicked his journey to another gear. First, he was not powerful enough to course chaos within the elemental nations.

For five years, five long years Naruto trained. He trained with the aim to become the strongest in the elemental nations. His training was vigorous. Sometimes he would suffer injuries that would keep him bedridden for a month. He, who would be out of the hospital after a few days when he had suffered life-threatening wounds, could be kept in his bed for a month because Kurama would be having troubles healing his strained body. At the end of the harsh training, all the pain was worth it as he achieved strength beyond what many could comprehend.

Naruto trained in all ninja arts. Everything that was known to a ninja, he made it his own objective to learn. In his journey, he would not have anyone to fill in where he lacked. Fuinjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kinjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, these are the arts Naruto trained in for five years, five long years.

After the training, he set out forth to make a name for himself. The first thing he did was to eliminate Akatsuki. If left alone, they would only prove to be a problem to his plans. In 3 months, he hunted down Akatsuki members and killed them. He did not need any help in his goal. The deaths of the Akatsuki brought more value to his name. He was already a missing-nin from Konoha. They had ranked him as an A-rank criminal. After the training with Jiraiya had had gained some strength compatible to a jounin, it was why they had ranked him as an A-rank missing-nin. With his adventures with the Akatsuki, they decided to up his rank and make him an S-rank missing-nin. It would have been foolish for them not to because with him killing S-rank criminals meant that he was in their level.

The nations where bothered by him because they did not know how strong he was. All the information they had about him was from five years ago. That kind of info was outdated. Nobody remained the same after five years. It was given that he had improved his strength level. Five years for a shinobi was a long time. Only Konoha could out right say that he was their enemy, the other villages could not.

That soon changed when the Naruto went on a rampage within Iwagakure. He killed hundreds of Iwa shinobi, fought and defeated the Tsuchikage. He did not kill the Tsuchikage. He was useful being alive. The rampage in Iwa was just the beginning. He wanted the world to fear his name. His actions at Iwa had much infuriated the Yondaime Tsuchikage. The old man was sour because he had been easily defeated inside his own village, by a brat for that matter. It was embarrassing and degrading to his name as Yondaime Tsuchikage Ohnoki. Iwa put in a record 100 million bounty on Naruto if captured alive.

The Raikage laughed at Ohnoki for being defeated within his own village by a mere criminal. He failed to understand how a mere S-rank criminal could enter a village in clear day light and start slaughtering shinobi. Do add to that, fight and defeat the Kage.

He went on to proclaim that Iwagakure was just weak and no longer deserved to be one of the Five Great Hidden Villages.

What the Raikage did not know was that his village was next.

The day Naruto entered Kumogakure had been a Saturday. A good in a Kumo, the sky had been clear and it was not too hot. Kumo had just thought that the heavens had blessed them with a wonderful weather.

No, that was not it. The clouds did not wish to witness what was to occur during that day. The sun was trying its best to take away its eyes off the village, because it did not want to be a witness to the fall of one of strongest village in terms of military power.

Naruto had chosen the day because he knew that all of Kumo's jinchuriki were inside the village. The defeat would be embarrassing because, they would be having their jinchuriki present. Kumo's jinchuriki were known to be able to fully control their bijuu's power. The more embarrassing it was, there more hatred he received from Kumo. That was the point of doing it all, the hatred to be directed him, and he would carry it and die with it.

Knowing that he could not deal with two jinchuriki's in their bijuu form, Naruto let loose of Kurama. That day all of Kumo stood still as the Kyuubi appeared at the gates of the village and began to charge a small bijuu muda that was directed at the Raikage's tower. Many had not seen the Kyuubi with their own eyes. They had only heard stories about it. Seeing it with its menacing form, nine-tails swinging slowly, it was a sight to be frightened of. Everyone knew how powerful the Kyuubi was, it was the most powerful bijuu.

After getting over the shock, Kumo ran around like a headless chicken.

Naruto did not wait long as the Gyuki and Matatabi appeared to confront him in his bijuu form. Then the battle of bijuu's began a battle unlike any other. The battle shook the foundations of the entire word. Many around the world felt it. The battle resulted in 2/3 of Kumo destroyed. Bijuumuda's were fired; bijuu's were thrown all over the village. That day Kumo witnessed why the Kyuubi was known as the strongest of the nine bijuu's. Naruto in his bijuu form defeated the eight-tails and the two-tails.

The damage the village sustained had been way over the bar than Naruto had anticipated. But that did not stop him from continuing on with his 'adventure' in Kumo.

After the battle with the bijuu's Naruto returned to normal. He wanted to leave the village, but the Raikage was having none of it, thus he forced Naruto into a fight. The Raikage was determined to kill Naruto brutally for the damage he had brought to the village. Naruto battled the Raikage but found that the man was very fast, he was forced to use his ace, the Flying Thunder God Technique. With the jutsu, he defeated the Raikage, and left him with one arm.

Before the shinobi world could get a wind of what had happened to Kumo, Kurama appeared in Konoha, and destroyed a part of the village along with the Hokage's monument. Naruto fought and defeated Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Maito Gai, the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

Suna and Kiri were next, both villages only suffered minor loses. Naruto did not hurt them more being that they were smaller than Iwa, Konoha and Kumo.

During his adventures in Kiri, Naruto met someone. Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage. After the fight with her, she had asked him a simple question that no one had asked him.

''Why?''

She had added that she could tell that he was not a bad person. Naruto found himself feeling that telling her everything he was doing. Speaking with her made him feel less burdened, less troubled. Naruto found himself falling in love with the woman. She was the only one who knew his true intensions. It did not take long before he became involved with her romantically. The relationship was kept silent. No one knew, even Mei's closest person did not know of it.

Naruto's actions earned him a fearsome reputation. They called him by many different names.

The Death Flash

Demon Uzumaki

Child of Destruction

Demon and monster were minor names, that Naruto was used to be called while he was still a child Konoha used to call him with those names.

He became an international criminal, the most wanted man in the world, the most hated man in the world. They ranked him as an SS-rank criminal. SS-rank, because of his use of the Hiraishin, being able to manipulate all five elements, being a master of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu. Added to that, he had Kurama.

Naruto's name was enough to bring every man to their knees. His presence in a town, his presence that reeked of death was enough to make anyone abandon town.

After three years running around as an SS-rank criminal, the villages finally came together and planned to take him out, as he was deemed too dangerous to be left alive.

Each village selected their top shinobi, trained them for a year before they were sent to fight Naruto in all out battle. To make things fair, Naruto fought with only his strength. He did not use the Kurama's chakra.

The results of the battle between Naruto and the allied shinobi were this-

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood. His body was cold, numb, several swords and Kunai's were sticking out of his body. The only cloth her wore was his tattered black pants. The shinobi were celebrating just away from him, celebrating the death of the demon Uzumaki.

Naruto had a smile on his face his mission was complete. He had no regrets. The only thought in his head was Mei. Thinking of her, she was probably lying in a pool of tears.

Perhaps leaving the only woman he loved was the little punishment he had to face for the evil he brought to the world. Regardless, he could only hope that she lived her life happily.

Naruto closed his eyes he eternal darkness consumed him.

What Naruto did not see was that as soon as he closed his eyes, his body vanished from the face of the earth never to be seen again.

**Earth land**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked at his hands. ''Am I dead?'' He asked himself.

''No,'' A deep menacing voice replied.

Naruto looked up ahead to realize that he was inside the familiar sewer, where Kurama resided. Naruto stared at Kurama with a confused expression of his face. As far as he could remember, he was dying. He could not have been alive after the wounds he sustained because of the assault of the allied shinobi force.

''It appears that God does not hate you,'' Kurama said. ''In fact, Kami thanks you for your sacrifice. You died being viewed a demon, but you are what saved humanity. Not many are willing to do something like that. For being a savior of humanity, you have been rewarded with a second chance to live in another world.''

A number of emotions passed through Naruto's face. He had to sit down to process what was said to him. It took a few minutes for him to speak, ''When did this happen?''

''While you were 'dead','' Kurama replied nonchalantly.

Naruto remained as he was. His expression now was just blank. He looked at Kurama and noticed something.

''What's wrong?'' He asked. He had known the beast long enough to tell when something was wrong.

''You will no longer see me,'' Kurama stated shocking Naruto. His body began to glow bright orange. ''But I will not leave you with nothing, I leave you with my chakra. Naruto, I have lived long enough. In all my years, I have never come across a human like you. I am glad to have met someone like you.'' Kurama said he faded away.

The last words Naruto heard before extreme pain consumed him was, ''Your sacrifice was not in vain.''

**A few hours later**

Naruto opened his eyes, and winced when he felt his head throbbing in pain. He clutched it tightly as he got up. After a few minutes, the head calmed down allowing him to focus on his surroundings. He heard the sound of a waterfall echoing inside his head. He looked around to see that he was at a forest. Naruto followed the sound of the waterfall.

When he had reached it, he was finally able to look at himself at the reflection in the water. He was back in his late teens, probably 18. His wounds had been healed. He was wearing black pants, and a long-sleeved red shirt, black shinobi sandals. They had been the clothes he was wearing in his late teens.

Naruto leaned down and drank some water. He then lay back on his head trying to recall everything. So far, what he recalled was that he had become an enemy of the shinobi world, and died bearing all their hatred. However, now he finds himself alive in another world, thanks to Kami. If anybody was telling him, that their live had turned out the way his had turned, he would have laughed and call that person crazy.

He spent almost ten years away from his friends. The only human companion he had was Mei. After he had begun with his goal, the bloodshed he caused had made him lose any connection he had with them. Yes, as he was lying back now, he did not regret his choices, or the fact that he would not see Mei again.

He smiled sadly with the thought that he would never see Kurama again. The beast had been there with him ever since he was born. In all he went through, Kurama had always been watching him. It felt like something inside him was missing.

Naruto released a sigh, and stood up. It would not help to just lay there drowning in his thoughts. He had to find human civilization. Currently was in the middle of nowhere. He needed to find out where he was before doing anything else.

Three days of running within the forest, he had been unable to find anything, no sign of human civilization. The only meal he was eating was fish. There was nothing else in the forest that he could eat other the fish that were abundant in the water streams. Had it not been for the fish he would have definitely been starving, but not enough to get him to retire his journey to find a town. He was a shinobi, shinobi were trained to survive under the harshest of conditions.

Naruto travelled in his blinding speeds of a ninja. He could feel that in a few more hours he would be able to get to a town. That thought was enough to get him to increase his speed, by pumping chakra into his legs. He needed to find a town quick and relax his before he gathered Intel on where he was. Running for three days straight did not do anyone good. Not even he, Uzumaki Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto sensed something coming towards him. His movements came into an abrupt halt. He wanted to see what is that was following him, and deal with it if necessary.

A huge hairy being appeared from behind him. Naruto had never seen something like it. In his world, such beings were used as summons. They did not just randomly appear unless they were summoned. It could also be the same in this world. He did not know for sure.

The beast in front of Naruto grinned, ''I have not seen a mage in a long time in this lands.'' The beast spoke in excitement.

Naruto was not surprised that the beast could speak. He was surprised that the beast had referred him as a mage. He did not understand what that was. He had never come across such a name before.

''Is that so,'' Naruto stated going on with the flow.

The beast nodded and crackled its knuckles. ''Yes, the last one I saw here caught me off guard and knocked me out. I swore that day that if I saw a mage again, I would tear him apart.'' The best stated.

''So you mean you got beat, and want revenge.'' Naruto stated crossing his arms on his chest.

''I did not get beat! That bastard just caught me off guard and knocked me out! A mere mage cannot hope to defeat a being such as myself!'' The beast yelled a bit angry.

'Arrogance,' Naruto thought. He turned away from the beast. ''I am not a mage, I'm just a traveler.'' Naruto stated walking away.

The beast was not taking that answer. In a speed that was quiet surprising for a beast its size it ran towards Naruto with its fist raised. Naruto sensed the danger and spun around. He brought his hands together in a crossed position to block the punch. The punch had enough power to sent him flying away. Naruto hit a tree on his back.

He recovered quickly and stretched out his muscles. ''I am pathetic,'' He muttered to himself. ''I could not even dodge something weak like that. My chakra is not even at level it was. I have lost a great deal of power. I cannot be compatible with what I was during my 'glory' days.'' Naruto stated looking at him arms.

He sensed the beast making its way towards him. He brought his hand behind him. ''I forgot I don't have it.'' He said speaking of his missing sword. He was in another world, and his sword was missing.

''A normal person could not have blocked that attack. You are a mage, you cannot lie to me.'' The beast stated and began to rush at Naruto.

Naruto seeing the best rush at him and began to form a set of hand sings. **''Wind Style: Raging** **storm!**'' He muttered calling out forth one of his powerful wind jutsu. To his surprise, nothing happened. A small wind just blew by.

With Naruto glued to his position in deep thought, trying to figure out what had just happened. The beast increased its speed. It appeared in front of him and punched him straight to the gut. Naruto winced as he felt a rib break due to the punch he received from the beast. The punch sent him flying again, sending him crashing towards another tree.

Naruto got up and stretched his muscles again.

''I'm dealing with an amateur who cannot even cast a spell correctly. This should be easy.'' The beast stated with a wide grin.

Naruto finished stretching out his body and charged at the beast. The best saw him and swung its right hand for a punch at Naruto. Naruto leaped up into the air avoiding the punch. He appeared above the beast and punched it with a powerful fist on the face, before sending it flying away with a kick to the temple.

Naruto ran towards the best again not giving it time to recover. He arrived beside it and jumped into the air. He flew downwards the beast and landed a two-foot kick to the beast's chest compelling it to the ground.

Naruto held out his right hand and chakra began to form. It took the form of a small ball before it grew in size. **''Odaama Rasengan**!'' Naruto yelled hitting the beast on the chest with his Big Ball Rasengan. An explosion rocked at area and Naruto jumped away to avoid being caught in the blast.

After the debris had cleared, Naruto sighed in relief seeing that his attacker was nothing but a broken bloodied beast.

Naruto relaxed for a bit to recover his strength. After having recovered his strength, Naruto continued with his journey to find human civilization.

After what seemed to be four hours of travelling, Naruto finally stood at the edge of a mountain overlooking a town. It was already late for him to venture into the town. For the night, he would sleep at the forest and begin to look for information tomorrow. If he had money, he would go into the town and get a comfortable bed to sleep in. However, he had nothing, so the forest would do.

**The following day**

Naruto stood watching over the town. He needed to regain some of the strength he had lost. His knowledge in seals was limited and he could not perform the Hiraishin. Why he could not use the jutsu eluded him. Without regaining some of the strength he lost and gaining a satisfactory level of chakra control, he could not go into the world without knowing the dangers that lied ahead. There was no such thing as being too careful. It always helped to be cautious, but not to a point where one was paranoid.

A thought came into his mind, and Naruto nodded to himself.

**''Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!''** Naruto yelled calling forth his signature jutsu.

He looked at the twelve clones beside him. He had pumped much of the chakra Kurama left for him. With the chakra, the clones would be able to last the whole day. He was a bit surprised when he sensed that Kurama's chakra felt different. It did not have the evil aura, and hate it always carried. It felt like his, just more potent than his. He could only deduct that the chakra was purified of all its hate.

Naruto looked at the clones, ''You know your orders, and remember be discreet.'' He said.

''Hai!'' The clones chorused.

The clones henged themselves into different peoples. They would be looking for information about the world he was currently in while he trained. He would train until he found his strength satisfactory.

**A Year later**

Naruto walked in the streets on Magnolia Town located in Fiore.

Over the past year, he trained, whilst learning about the world he was in. The world was called Earth land. It was not like the shinobi world where he came from. He learned that Mages are users of Magic. Magic in this world functioned as chakra. He had a hard trouble believing that such a thing as Magic existed. Nevertheless, he finally believed after seeing some mages using it. He found a way to harness it. Using his knowledge in seals-runes as they are called here in earth land- space/time ninjutsu, he was able to create his own magic. He called the magic, reflection magic. It was necessary that he created the magic since he could no longer manipulate all elements like he used to. The only elements he could manipulate were his natural affinities wind and fire. The fact that he could not use the other elements left him with so many questions that needed to be answered.

He also learned that mages were associated with guilds. Guilds were like a shinobi village, home for the mages, as shinobi found home in shinobi villages.

There was also the magic council, which dealt with magic issues and managed the registered guilds. Each guild had a master who operated as a Master, leader. Naruto could say that the master was like a Kage as they were the strongest in a guild.

There were also dark guilds. They were like guilds that were under the magic council. The difference was that they were evil.

Naruto's footsteps came to a complete halt as he stood in front of a large building. This was Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore. Naruto had chosen to travel to Magnolia because of this. To afford his living he needed to join a guild. He had been trained to fight, that was the only job he could do. Joining a guild would give him a chance to do what he was best at.

Without any further thought, Naruto walked towards the entrance of Fairy Tail.

**I don't plan on updating this story soon. I still got others I'm working on, but who knows, I might update. I was just itching to do a Naruto/Fairy Tail xover. Do tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I know I said I might not update this story soon, but I just got bit excited and well here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

If anyone had told Naruto that if he entered Fairy Tail, the sight which he was seeing now, would be the he would see, he would have laughed at them. The guild was chaos, chairs, punches, bottles were being thrown everywhere. The guild was being practically destroyed by those it housed. What made Naruto raise a second brow was that even though the mages were fighting with one another they seemed to be having fun. It was obvious by the large smiles that were planted within the faces.

Naruto had just opened the doors of Fairy Tail and entered the guild. The sight of mages fighting had welcomed him. He just stood in the entrance with an impassive look on his face. He was studying the ruckus in front of him. Despite chairs and tables hitting, no one seemed to be suffering major wounds. In fact, everyone seemed to be fine, despite some receiving blows that seemed to be heavy.

This was Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. Naruto could have turned away and look someplace else thinking he had come to the wrong place, if he was not sure he was at the right place. He knew that he was at the right place. This was Fairy Tail. There was no mistake about, it was the only guild in Magnolia. One could not mistake the guild for anything else.

Naruto had expected to see a more civilized guild, and professional mages given the fearsome reputation the guild held. He certainly did not expect to see something of this manner. Perhaps the reports about Fairy Tail destroying things during their jobs were true. The guild was as destructive as reports did say. When Naruto had read about it, he had thought it was not true since he did not believe that such a guild could be capable of doing something like that. Fairy Tail had a fearsome reputation, a number of strong mages that were known throughout the magic world. With what he was seeing now, he could only conclude that the reports were true. If the mages acted like this in the guild, it was obvious that they acted the same while doing their jobs.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when a chair was thrown at him hitting him straight on his face. Surprisingly Naruto only blinked and did not move a muscle as the chair hit him.

When that happened, the whole fighting came to an abrupt halt. Each pair of eyes stared at the stranger standing in the middle of the entrance. The Fairy Tail mages looked at the person in the middle of the entrance, he was wearing black pants, red long-sleeved shirt and a sword strapped behind him, its black handle sticking out at his right shoulder. He had shoulder-length spiky blond hair. The hair had two large bangs in the front that framed both sides of his face. Small bits of hair dropped off his forehead reaching his eyebrows. He was fair skinned and had blue eyes. To the females, he was what they called a ''hot man''.

Naruto began to walk inside the guild avoiding each eye that was looking at him. There was only one person who seemed normal in the guild, and that was the white haired woman behind the counter. The others did not seem normal enough for him to speak with. Naruto walked straight to the counter.

The Fairy Tail members just continued to stared at Naruto unblinking. Naruto was not unnerved by the attention. He had lived long enough and seen many things that such things did not unnerve him.

''Guys, what were we doing?'' a random mage asked.

''I think we were fighting.''

''Oh yeah.''

With that being said, the fighting and shouting continued as if nothing had happened. Naruto ignored everything and took a seat close to the bar's counter.

''Hello,'' he said to the white haired young woman in a sleeveless maroon dress.

She smiled at him, ''Hy, you must be new here. I have not seen you here before.'' She said to him. She was rather curious as to who he was. She had never seen him before in her life. And also, he seemed not to mind all the fighting behind him. Most people who come to the guild for the first time freak out upon seeing the members fighting.

Naruto nodded, ''It is my first time here.''

''My name is Mirajane...what can I do for you?'' Mira asked still smiling at the blond.

''Naruto,'' He said. Mira raised a brow. ''My name is Naruto.''

Mira smiled brightly, ''Oh sorry. Naruto, that is rather unfamiliar name.'' She said more to herself than to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, ''I came here to see the master of this guild.'' he said.

''Oh master is not here at the moment, but he should be back in a few hours.''

Naruto sighed. He would have to wait for the guild master to return to the guild. A few hours were not such a long time. He could wait that long.

''Was there something you needed to speak with master about? Maybe I can be of help.'' Mira asked seeing him sigh.

''I wanted to join the guild.'' Naruto replied calmly.

Mira looked at Naruto carefully. It was not hard to tell he was a mage by his attire. She was rather curious of him though.

''Oh...you have to wait for master then,'' she said. ''Can I interest you in a drink while you wait for master then?''

''Yeh sure, give me orange juice.'' Naruto said dropping his hands to the counter. Mira seemed amused by his choice of drink. ''Am I missing something?'' he asked with a raised brow.

Mirajane shook her head no, ''No. It is just that guys your age don't drink orange juice. They just consume alcohol.''

''Well I don't enjoy it as much as others do. Nevertheless, I do drink on given occasions.'' Naruto replied.

Mira nodded and brought back his juice. Naruto took the time to study Mira. Mira had certain calm aura around her. She also seemed not to mind the fighting. She seemed like a genuine person. The smile on her face was not forced or fake it was kind and genuine. It reminded him of Mei. She always had those smiles. He smiled sadly at the thought of Mei.

Mira saw Naruto's sad smile, ''Is something wrong?'' she asked in a curious tone showing that she was just curious.

''No, your smile just reminds me of someone I used to know.'' Naruto replied with a sad smile.

Mira took it as a compliment. The sad smile meant that it must have been someone close to him. She could only conclude that it was a woman. ''Want to talk about it?''

''No, I would rather not.''

Mira nodded. ''Well if there is anything you need just call me.'' She said walking away from Naruto. She was going back to serving other mages. Naruto just watched her go sipping his orange juice.

Naruto looked back to see that the Fairy Tail members had stopped fighting. They were now sitting in groups laughing, drinking...having a good time like they had not been fighting. All the broken tables and chairs had been magically fixed. Naruto shrugged and went back to drinking his juice in peace. If he had enough jewels he would have been looking for a place to stay. He was certain that he would join Fairy Tail. Therefore, he would have to find a place to stay. However, given that he was low on money he could not do that.

Mira came back to Naruto seeing that he had finished his juice. He did not ask for me, so she thought he was just being shy. ''Can I refill you?''

''No, I'm good.'' Naruto replied. ''Is it always like this,'' he said narrowing his eyes to the now civil guild members.

''Yes, but that is just how Fairy Tail is. You didn't seem bothered by it though.'' Mira said stepping closer to Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged, ''I have seen worse.''

''So where are you coming from?''

''Far East Mountains of Fiore,'' Naruto replied. That was not lie. That was where he found himself in after being ''dropped'' here in Earthland. Nevertheless, he was not going to tell Mira that he was from another dimension.

''...and you came all the way here.''

''Yes, Fairy Tail has quiet a reputation in all of Fiore. So the journey was worth it.''

''I hope our reputation was good.''

''Yes, it was. Strongest guild in Fairy Tail with some famous mages...and a few destruction of properties but nothing that can't be fixed.'' Naruto replied with a smile.

Mira chuckled slightly, ''Well that is Fairy Tail for you.'' Naruto nodded. ''Well it appears that master has returned.'' Mira said looking at an extremely short elderly man with white hair, black eyes, and a thick mustache. He was walking slowing from up the stairs coming down.

Naruto looked at the elderly man with a raised brow. He did not expect the guild master of Fairy Tail to be such a person. He was expecting to see a strong man of built body. However, the master of Fairy Tail was unlike that. In fact, he looked like a harmless old man. Nevertheless, Naruto has lived long enough, fought enough battles to know that looks could be deceiving. He could also large amounts from the old man. If the old man was named as the guild master of Fairy Tail, he had to be strong.

''Mira-chan I'm home.'' The guild said with a wide grin.

''Master.''

''Did you miss me while I was gone?'' the master asked with a grin that somewhat resembled a perverted grin.

''Of course I did.'' Mira replied with a smile. Naruto could only guess that it was how they greeted each other and Mira was used to the perverted look on the masters face. ''There is someone here who wants to see you.'' She said pointing at Naruto.

The master walked on the counter and took at sit beside Naruto. He did not speak. Mira brought him a large jug of alcohol and he took a few gulps before putting down his beer.

''Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail.'' He said with a smile at Naruto.

''Uzumaki Naruto.''

The old man brought out his hand causing Naruto to do the same. They shook hands for a moment. Naruto noted that the old man's hand was rather firm for someone his age.

''So Naruto what did you want to see me for?''

''I want to join your guild.'' Naruto replied eyes at Makarov.

Makarov looked at Naruto with a wide smile. But inside he was studying the blond. He could sense that the blond was fairly strong and the look on his eyes was of someone who has seen too much of the world someone who has fought so many battles. Naruto had the look of a warrior.

''Okay.'' He said suddenly.

''Huh?'' That was the best reply Naruto could give.

''You can join Fairy Tail,'' Makarov said. ''But first thing first follow me and you too Mira-chan.'' Makarov said standing up.

Naruto followed closely behind Makarov and Mira. They walked up to the second floor of the building and entered Makarov's office.

''Mira go and get the stamp.'' He ordered. Mira went away to get the stamp. She was the one who held the stamp.

''I need some information about you so I can set up your profile,'' the old man stated keeping his friendly demeanor.

''What do you want to know?'' Naruto asked having figured that he would be asked certain questions.

''First where are you from?'' Makarov asked holding a paper to record what Naruto was going to tell him.

''Far east in the mountains of Fiore,'' Naruto replied. Makarov nodded with a slightly raised brow. ''Of the record I'm not from this world.'' Naruto revealed. If he was going to start a new life in Fairy Tail, it was best for him to start with the truth. Makarov was the leader of the guild he deserved to know certain details about him.

Makarov simply stared at Naruto. He had lived long enough and knew a lot of things not to be shocked about something like this. He knew that there certain things that others would deem impossible that were very much possible.

''Before you ask anything, I would prefer not to talk about it.'' Naruto stated while the old man was still in thought.

Makarov sighed, ''At least tell me which name your world is called.''

''Elemental nations, same you call this world Earthland.''

Makarov nodded. He had never had of such a world before, but there were lot of things that he did not know. He could do with what Naruto had told him. The fact that he was even willing to reveal that he was not from this world meant much about him. He was sure not going to tell the magic council about this. Should he do that it would cause him trouble. Also, he would be betraying Naruto's trust since he trusted him with the information.

''I already have your name, age?'' Makarov asked going back to completing Naruto's profile.

''19''

''Same age as Mirajane and Erza.'' Makarov murmured to himself but Naruto head him. He just decided not to say anything.

It was then that Mira came back with the stamp in hand.

''Tell me about your magic and fighting capabilities.''

In the shinobi world, ninja's did not reveal their strength and abilities. However, here it was the magic world. Things operated differently and he would have to adapt to that.

''I am proficient with a sword. My main magic is **Pure magic manipulation, Wind** and **Fire**. I can also do **shadow clones**. My other magic is **Reflection magic**.'' Naruto replied with a thoughtful expression. It was better telling the master since he was not broadcasting his abilities to all his competition.

Mira and Makarov just stared at Naruto with wide eyes. They had never seen or heard of anyone who was able to use many types of magic like Naruto had said he could. In Earthland, it was common that a single mage was able to do a single type of magic while some were able two types of magic, but the majority are able to use a single type of magic.

''I have never seen anyone use magic that versatile.'' Makarov commented.

''Neither have I,'' Mira added.

''That will be all the information I need from you,'' Makarov stated scratching his head. ''Mira if you will.'' he said motioning for Mira to do her part.

''Naruto I have here I stamp which has the Fairy Tail mark. It is used to serve as prove and recognition that you are a mage from Fairy Tail. Just tell me where you want it and I will stamp you.'' Mira stated her kind smile never fading away.

Naruto thought for a moment before giving his answer, ''Place it on my left cheek.'' He said removing his hair out of the way.

''Which color do you want it to be?''

''Red.''

Mira nodded and placed the mark on Naruto's cheek. She smiled seeing the red mark appear. ''Welcome to Fairy Tail, Naruto.''

Naruto smiled and nodded.

''Let's go to the others and introduce you.'' Makarov stated sounding a little too happy.

They went back to the hall. The fighting had already broken loose again. Naruto merely raise a brow at the sight wondering if they ever get tired of fighting. Makarov got another jug full of beer and took a few gulps before standing up on top of the counter.

''LISTEN HERE YOU JERKS! WE HAVE A NEW FAMILY MEMBER!'' Makarov yelled rather loudly breaking the fighting. The moment his words sunk in their heads, Naruto could see anticipation, eagerness, and happiness. ''HIS NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE!''

The moment he finished saying those words, all hell broke loose. The Fairies were celebrating as if it was their last night to live. Naruto had never seen people celebrate like this before. He was sure even the shinobi forces did not celebrate like this after his ''death''. Truly amazing that a single member joining them could make them happy like this. Makarov did say that he was a new family member that meant that they saw each other as family members. To them he was like a brother.

The thought made him smile. His smile did not go unnoticed by Mira and Makarov.

Naruto was left without many words to say when the Fairy Tail members came to him to introduce themselves to him. He did not know what to do as he did not usually have this much attention of people wanting to meet him happily. The only attention he got during his ''glory'' days was when people wanted to kill him. Strong shinobi's always gathered and surrounded him in an attempt to get him for the bounty that was placed on his head. Even when they knew the dangers, some people were willing to face the dangers just for the bounty on his head.

So having many people hovering around him trying to get a good look, introduce themselves to the new guy was new to him. It made him slightly nervous. He never showed it though. Years of fighting had taught him to control his emotions better.

A few people who introduced themselves to him, he found them worthy of being remembered. Someone people were just...just ordinary mages with nothing special about them. Their magic reserves were not that high to make them interested.

The first person Naruto found to be worth remembering was Macao. He did not seem to be that of a strong man, but he seemed to be a good person not that anyone in the guild was not a good person. Everyone in the guild was friendly. But Macao stood out.

Then came this young woman, ''My name is Cana,'' she introduced herself. The young woman was tall, slim, she had brown hair, brown eyes. She had a rather large chest and curvy hips. She only wore an light blue bikini top in her upper body and a pair of Capri pants.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He could not understand why she would wear something so revealing. The bikini top revealed much of her upper body from her waist. If it had been at the shinobi world, men would have been blown away with a fountain of blood rushing through their noses. Especially his former sensei Jiraiya. The man would certainly deny heaven if he could get to see something like this without being hit or having to peep. It was just a free show. The other Guild members seemed not to mind anything, they seemed to be used to the image.

This Guild was definitely beyond normal.

Despite having so much thoughts he was not staring at her bust or checking her out.

''Ey, you still there!'' Cana said he voice slightly raised because she had been waiting for Naruto to say something but he seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Her voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. He smiled slightly, ''Sorry, where I came from women to reveal this much skin. I'm kind of surprised to see you like this,'' he said. Cana just shrugged. ''Well anyway it's nice to meet you Cana,'' he said bringing out his hand.

Cana took it and shook it. His hand was rather firm and he seemed level headed and calm unlike most of the guys in the Guild. She smiled at least the new guy was different from the idiots of men in the Guild.

''Would you like to have a drink with me?'' She asked brining out a barrel of beer from nowhere. ''I have more of this.''

Naruto shook his head, no.

''Why? Can't you hold your liquor?'' She asked with a teasing smirk and took a gulp directly from the barrel.

Naruto shook his head, this was beyond normal. The only person he had met that seemed normal was Mira. The master was just another perverted old drunk. He smiled though, when he responded to Cana, ''No, it is not that I can't hold my liquor. I just prefer to drink on a special occasion. This one is not a special occasion. To tell you the truth I have never been drunk before, no matter how much alcohol I consume.''

Cana's smile widened. This was her lucky day. A hot levelheaded new guy who can hold his liquor in Fairy Tail. She had never thought that a day like this would calm. She hated men in the Guild because they could never hold their liquor, and now there is a young handsome man saying he could hold his liquor.

''Well if you ever in the mood let me know.'' She said walking away from the blond.

''I will be sure to,'' Naruto replied with a smile.

A young man came to him with a bored look on his face. Naruto just stared at him impassively. He was just wearing his underwear, who did something like that? He had never seen anyone who was brave enough to walk with just his or her underwear in front of other people. He looked around to see that everyone seemed not to care like it was a normal occurrence.

''Gray Fullbuster,'' he introduced himself.

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' Naruto replied shaking Gray's hand. ''You do realize that you are almost naked,'' he stated.

Gray looked at himself, ''Oh crap! My pants! When did this happen?'' He then proceeded to run about looking for his lost pants. Naruto shook his head, who knows how many times he had done it ever since entering the Guild.

When Gray disappeared from him, Naruto felt like hitting himself.

The next two people to introduce themselves to Naruto were Elfman and Levy. Elfman was a rather large man, and each time he said something he had to include ''man''. Despite calling himself a man he was rather touchy as he had requested a hug from Naruto. The man was strong, physically, he almost broke Naruto.

Levy was a young teenage girl of slender build. She had shoulder-length blue hair. She seemed polite and very smart. She was one of the people that were normal. After hearing her age, Naruto recalled himself when he was still young. Those days he never ate anything healthy. The only food he ate was ramen. His choice of food had hindered his growth making him shorter than those of his age.

After meeting all those to have introduced themselves, Naruto turned back to Makarov and Mira who seemed to having a conversation of their own.

''Can you get me one of those,'' Naruto stated at the large jug of beer Makarov held.

Mira brought the jug, ''I thought you told Cana that you only drank on special occasions.'' Mirajane said giving Naruto his beer.

''This is a special occasion,'' Naruto replied. With a single gulp, the jug was empty.

Mira just nodded. Fairy Tail mages were abnormal to someone who was not used to seeing them behave in the way they behave. One had to be used to the behavior of the Guild members so that one did not freak out each time.

Naruto looked at Makarov, ''Your Guild is quiet unique.'' he commented.

Makarov chuckled slightly with a sheepish grin, ''Yes, it is. Nevertheless, our uniqueness makes us stay together as a family. Well you will get used to it. I am sure you will fit in just fine.''

Naruto nodded, but he doubted he would fit in. Maybe his old self would have fit in perfectly. ''Do you have some place I can sleep until I get enough money to get my own place?''

Makarov nodded, ''You can have the basement.'' He said with a shrug.

''Where is the entrance? I need to get some sleep, I haven't slept some in three days.'' Naruto stated.

Makarov looked at Naruto with a raised brow. He did not seem like he had been depriving himself of sleep. ''Really? You don't seem like it.''

''I'm just used to it. However, what I have seen today is enough.'' Naruto replied with a shrug.

''Mira-chan, show Naruto the basement.''

''Yes master,'' Mira replied her smile firmly in her face. ''Follow me Naruto.''

Naruto followed her towards the basement. There was small bed and a bathroom. Naruto figured it was made for situations such as this.

''Is there anything you will need?''

''No, I probably won't be awake till tomorrow, so don't bother checking up on me.''

Mira nodded and left Naruto alone. As soon as Mira left, Naruto stripped off his sword placing it beside the bed and threw himself on it. It did not take too long for sleep wizard to take him away to the land of dreams.

**Back at the Hall**

Mirajane walked back to the hall and sat down beside her master. She released a tired sigh. Her body was tired for all the work she had been doing for the day. Nevertheless, it was nothing a quick break would not be able to fix.

''So what do you think of him?'' Makarov asked looking at Mirajane at the corner of his eyes.

''He seems like a good person.''

''That's what I think too,'' Makarov stated. ''Did you notice the look on his eyes?''

Mira nodded, ''Yes. He has the look of someone who has lived long enough to experience harsh things. He also looks like an experienced mage, by the way he walks and carries himself.'' She paused for a moment. ''He seems genuine overall.''

''Well, as long as he as a good lad I'm happy.'' Makarov stated taking a sip of his beer. ''I just hope he is not as destructive as the others,'' he said in a rather comical fashion causing Mira to giggle.

**The following day**

Naruto yawned as he rose up from the bed. He certainly had a good night sleep. It has been long since he slept peaceful. Thinking of it, he had never slept peaceful and for quite a long time ever since he came into this world. This just meant that here at Fairy Tail's basement, he felt comfortable, and was not looking over his shoulders for once in his life.

Back in the elemental nations, he was always on the run for his enemies, the whole shinobi world. It was not safe for him. The only time he felt safe was when he was with Mei. However, that was no more. He was never going to wake up and find her sleeping peacefully with a smile next to him. That was to be just a memory now.

Naruto sighed shaking his head. He could not keep on going like this. He knew the consequences of his actions, and still chose to go with his plans. He had to live with it, accept it as it was. Mei was no longer in his life he had to move on. For the past year ever since coming to Earthland he had been telling himself the same thing each time he woke up. Today telling himself those words, he felt as if they were different. He was saying it with conviction.

Naruto smiled sadly. He took off his clothes and decided to take a shower. As he took the shower, he pondered on what he would do for the day. He had to do something since his pockets were running dry. The little money he earned after taking a job was running low. He needed to buy a set of clothes, since he only had what he was wearing.

After the bath, Naruto got dressed and went upstairs to the hall. He really hoped that today would be different from yesterday.

Thankfully, when he arrived there were only a few people. It was still morning, so a lot of them where probably still sleeping.

Naruto walked over to the Guild master who was watching Mira clean the bar. ''Morning old man,'' Naruto greeted with a smile as he took a seat beside old man.

Makarov's eye twitched at being called old. Nevertheless he smiled to Naruto, ''Morning, sleep well?''

''Yeh,'' Naruto replied. ''What does one do here to get money?''

Makarov pointed at the job request board, ''Those are job request posters. You pick the one you want and hand the poster to Mira so that she can sign off the job.''

Naruto nodded, ''You don't really have to do jobs now. I mean you just joined yesterday, the Guild can provide for you until you settle.'' Makarov stated.

Naruto smiled at the old, ''As much as that sounds good, I cannot just sit around doing nothing. I'm used to be doing a lot of activities. Doing a job now will give me a chance to be familiar with this world.''

''That sounds reasonable.'' Makarov said.

''Well I will be off.''

Naruto looked at the job requests board. Carefully looking through it, Naruto sighed, as there was no job that would push him. He took a job that was set for Mount Hakobe. He just had to eliminate a Vulcan that was sported there terrorizing travelers. The job was paying 200 000 jewels. There was another one in Clover town that required a thief to be caught. The job was paying 120 000 jewels. Naruto took both jobs.

''Hey Mira,'' Naruto greeted the white haired Mage.

''Oh hello Naruto,'' She said looking at the posters Naruto held. ''You are taking jobs already?''

''Yeh, can you sign this off.'' Naruto replied handing both posters to Mira.

''You should take someone with you.'' Mira suggested.

''No, I work better alone, maybe next time.'' Naruto replied taking back the job poster. ''I will see you later.''

''Wait, you are leaving now?''

''Yes, is there a problem?'' Naruto asked looking at Mira.

''No, well I haven't made breakfast yet and you did not eat last night. You must be hungry.''

''I will eat something on the way.'' Naruto replied with a shrug.

''You do know that it might take a few days for you to complete the job right?''

''I'm well aware of that.'' Naruto replied as he began to walk away from Mira.

''Be careful and come back safe!'' Mira called out with a wave of her hand.

Naruto turned around and gave her a smile, before he seemingly vanished into thin air.

Mira went to Makarov, ''Master should we let him go alone?''

''Yeh, he will be fine.'' Makarov replied as if he did not care if something was to happen to Naruto.

Mira just nodded, though she could tell that Makarov was a bit worried. Naruto had just joined the Guild and the old man treated every member as his child. Naruto was like a newborn baby to Makarov, thus like any parent he would be worried.

**Five days later**

So far, with what he has seen and experienced, Earthland was a lot more peaceful than the Shinobi world during his ''glory'' days. It was not like the world he came from. Everything was a bit toned down. Violence, crimes they were not as much as it was in the elemental nations. However, that did not mean that people of this world did not know how to do despicable things. There were people that were very much capable of doing despicable things to another human. There were just a few of them.

These people of Earthland live a rather healthy life, away from the face of death. In this world, only evil mages kill. Those in Guilds controlled by the magic council did not kill. Nevertheless, deaths did occur, one just had to have a good reason that would have the magic council turn a blind eye. Even when one commits treason death was not suitable, a life sentence in jail was the suitable punishment in Earthland. At the shinobi world, treason was a crime punishable with a death sentence. They did not waste time to kill in his former world.

Despite all that, Naruto felt happy that things were they were in this world. He had already shed enough blood. It was a good change having to avoid killing as much as necessary.

The jobs Naruto had done were a success. Even when he was still a Konoha shinobi, he had always succeeded in his missions...well except for the Sasuke retrieval mission. All his other missions were a success. In his ''glory'' days, he had always completed all his missions to perfection. Perhaps it had been because he did all the missions solo without having to worry about someone. Perhaps it had been because he was more determined to succeed.

The job in Clover town was completed successfully. He found the criminal the mayor of the town had been looking for and apprehended him. It only took a day for him to catch the man. The man did not even put up a fight. He was weak, Naruto only had to knock out the man and take him to the mayor. The mayor was very pleased that the criminal was caught, as he had been stealing many things in the town. After getting his reward, Naruto headed to Mount Hakobe, to take out the Vulcan. The Vulcan did put up a fight, but like everything that has come across his blade, was defeated.

In the end, Naruto was not tested.

Naruto opened the entrance of Fairy Tail. He was happy to see that no one was fighting. It already was afternoon, so a lot of them were within the Guild, drinking, laughing, gossiping...well having a good time.

''Hey Naruto where have you been?'' A random Guild member asked.

Naruto did not even recognize the name of the mage. ''Outside of Magnolia on a job.'' he replied.

''How did it go?''

''A success,'' Naruto replied walking towards the bar counter.

''HEY EVERYBODY THE NEW GUY COMPLETED HIS FIRST JOB!'' the man yelled out to everyone. And with that, all hell broke loose and they began to celebrate.

Naruto was stopped when a heavy arm fell on his shoulder. ''You have become a real man now for completing your first job.'' Elfman stated.

Naruto did not know what to say. This was the second time he was speaking to the man. This was also the second time he did not know how to reply to the man's words. So he just decided to go with, ''Thanks I guess.''

Elfman continued to mutter something about man this and that. Naruto was not really listening. He just wanted to leave a clone and let the man speak to his clone. Elfman finally stopped talking allowing Naruto to continue on his path.

Naruto sat down and sighed in relief as he took a seat. Mirajane was quickly in front of him.

''Naruto, I'm happy to see you returned safely. I was actually worried about you.'' Mirajane said with her kind smile flashed at Naruto.

''You shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Nevertheless, thanks for worrying,'' Naruto replied with a smile of his own. He almost said that she should not worry about him since he was a man and could take care of himself. The "man" reminded him of Elfman.

''How did the jobs go?''

''They went well...less challenging though.'' Naruto replied.

Mira smiled with a nod. ''That looks good on you.'' She said referring to the red scarf Naruto wore. Its color matched the color of his shirt.

''Thanks. It was given to me as a thank you gift.'' Naruto replied getting a feel of the scarf.

''Thank you gift?''

Before Naruto could respond, the doors of the Guild burst open making him turn his attention to the doors.

''I'M HOME!'' A rather loud voice of a pink haired teenage body screeched. On top of his head was a blue cat that was holding a small fish. Beside him was a rather nervous blond girl.

Naruto looked at the teenage boy. His features were of no doubt of the up and coming Salamander. Before he had come to Fairy Tail, he had made it a point to know about their strongest mages. The Salamander was the only one he could recognize since one had told him the description of the teenage boy. The teenage boy had been into the town doing a job and left having done a lot of property damage. It was hard to forget someone who destroyed your property.

It did not take before the boy ignited another fight. Naruto shook his head and went back to Mira.

''Can you get me an orange juice.''

Mira nodded and brought him his juice. The blond girl to have entered with Salamander came towards Mira and Naruto who seemed to be the only normal people in the Guild.

''Aren't you going to stop them?'' she asked nervously.

''No, it happens all the time.'' Mira replied.

The blond girl took some time as she studied Mira. A realization seemed to dawn on her, as she gained a comical expression with a finger pointed at Mira. ''You are Mirajane Strauss from the Sorcerers weekly!''

Mirajane simply smiled at the girl.

Naruto looked at the girl. She was definitely new to the Guild. It appeared that it was her first time and Salamander was the one to have brought her to the Guild. Her reactions to what she was seeing where rather comical. Meaning she tends to overreact and gets dramatically seeing things that shocked her.

He smiled at her when she looked at him, ''Uzumaki Naruto.'' he said bringing out his hand.

''Lucy, Lucy Hearfilia,'' She responded shaking the hand of her fellow blond. ''How can you remain calm when this place is like this?''

Naruto just shrugged. He looked at the Guild mages to see the preparing to use their mages to fight. So far they had been using fist and chairs to fight, but now they were going to use their magic. Naruto shook his head, if they did that the Guild would be destroyed. Well that was what Fairy Tail was known for, being destructive.

Luckly they never got the chance as a huge dark figure appeared in the hall.

''Will you cut it out already, you fools!'' The figure stated in a rather loud booming voice, causing everyone to halt in what they were doing.

''Ah, so you were here, Master?'' Mira said with a smile.

''Yeah,'' the Master replied in his dark huge form looking back at Mira.

A crackling laughter erupted from the now silent Guild. ''Everybody got scared!'' Salamander said while still laughing, hands on his waist. ''This fight is my victo-''

He never got the chance to finish his words as he was oblivious to the huge foot that stomped on him knocking him out cold.

The master turned his attention on Lucy who let loose of a fearful screech upon seeing the monsters attention turned on her.

''Eh, a newcomer heh?''

''Y-yes!'' Lucy replied in a position to run away should there be a need to.

Makarov then went on to shrink to his normal size shocking Lucy further. ''Nice to meet you,'' Makarov said in a rather childish voice.

Makarov then jumped on to the second floor. He stood looking over the mages with a piece of paper in his hand. And then began his speech, ''You did it again, jerks!'' he stated bringing out a stack of papers. ''Look at these documents I received from the council! They are all complaints! All you jerks do is make the council angry at me!'' he said looking as if he was angry.

The Guild Mages looked down in shame. Naruto just watched on with interest intending to see what the Master would do to his Mages for their destructive habits.

Naruto was not expecting what the Master said next. ''However, The Council is just a piece of shit!'' he said burning up the complaints from the council.

Naruto shook his head, even the Master of the Guild was not normal. Well that was what Tsunade used to call her council since they did whatever they pleased. Nevertheless, to hear Makarov call The Council a piece of shit, was shocking to Naruto.

''Listen here! The power to overcome reason is born from reason itself. Magic is not miraculous power. Its the synchronized and incarnated form Spirit Energy particles that flow within us in nature...'' Makarov went on to give an inspiring speech. Naruto found himself nodding in agreement with the old man words. He was good with words.

''Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid to those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail Mages are about!'' he said making the whole Guild erupt with cheers.

''So basically he is telling us, ''screw the Council and do what you please'' I can live with that.'' Naruto muttered to himself.

Everything back to normal after the cheers

''I heard of your exploits in Clover Town from the Mayor.'' Makarov said to Naruto with a grin.

''I was just doing what I could to help, it was no big deal.'' Naruto replied with a smile scratching the back on his head.

''Exploits?'' The voice of Mira questioned.

''I wouldn't call it exploits. I just saved a couple of women.'' Naruto replied. Mira looked at him for an explanation. ''You see, women were disappearing in Clover Town. I heard of it while I was doing my job, and decided to check it out. I found them in an abandoned building being held. A couple of thugs were watching them, but I took care of them and freed the women.'' he said.

''That's where I got these scarf from. One of the grateful young woman I saved gave it to me.'' Naruto stated. He had to repress a shudder as he almost was raped by some of the women he saved.

Makarov nodded, ''Not many Mages are willing to do something like that without expecting a reward for their efforts. Yet you went on to do it even though it was not your job,'' Makarov stated. He brought forward an envelope and handed it to Naruto. ''It is coming from the Mayor. He said you left without taking it. Take it kid you deserve it.'' Makarov stated with a grin at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and pocketed the envelope. He could afford to get his own place now. That was pleasing to his heart.

''Are you the new guy?''

Naruto looked back to see who was talking to him. He saw the pink haired Salamander looking at him with a grin and his blue cat flying next to him with fluffy wings. Naruto had never seen a cat that could fly...but then again nothing in this world was normal.

''Yes,'' he replied after a few moments of pause.

''Natsu Dragneel, this is my friend Happy.'' He said pointing at the blue cat.

''Aye!'' The cat muttered looking at Naruto.

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' Naruto introduced himself to Natsu.

A thought popped up into Makarov's head. He wanted to see what Naruto was capable off. He wanted to see what the blond could do, he was aware that the blond had a lot of magic reserves in him. Natsu was the perfect for testing Naruto.

''Naruto,'' the Guild Master said grabbing the attention to himself. ''I want to see the extent of your power and I'm sure the rest of the Guild members would love to. Why don't you fight with Natsu and show us what you can do. I'm sure Natsu would love the challenge.''

The moment Makarov spoke those words Natsu was already grinning ear to ear. ''Yeh fight me!''

The moment Natsu yelled those words, the rest of the Guild became silent. They looked at Naruto waiting for his answer.

Naruto looked at Natsu. Someone with destructive nature as The Salamander would be a good challenge for him. He has not enjoyed a good fight in quite some time. It would also be good to see what one of the strongest in Fairy Tail could do.

''Very well,'' those were the magic words that brought the Guild to cheers.

''Let's go outside. I don't want Natsu to end up destroying the Guild.'' Makarov stated.

They all went outside the Guild. The Mages stood around Natsu and Naruto.

''I will be the referee,'' Makarov stated. ''Okay you can begin!''

Naruto stood still hands folded on his chest. He looked at Natsu trying to assess his strength level. It was not wise to believe everything one heard. Naruto was going to see if The Salamander was as strong as people say he was.

''Come at me with all you got Salamander.'' Naruto stated watching Natsu calmly.

''I'm all fired up now!'' Natsu said his mouth wide open with a bit flames dancing within.

It did not take long for Natsu to charge at Naruto with incredible speed. Well it was incredible for the majority who were watching. Not so much for Naruto. He had fought many battles, his eyes were trained to follow movements of his opponents. Added to that, he himself had a lot of speed than most people.

Natsu lunged at Naruto with his right fist swing at the blonds face. As soon as it was about to connect with Naruto's face, Naruto leaned back. The fist missed him narrowingly. Even though Natsu was open for an attack, he did not retaliate though. He wanted to see what Natsu Dragneel could do.

Natsu attacked Naruto again, throwing punches and kicks. All of which Naruto dodged with relative ease. The fact that he was dodging all of Natsu's attack with ease and his hands folded on his chest shocked the Fairy Tail Mages. They knew Naruto was strong. They might often make fun of him for his stupidity but he was strong.

Natsu was getting frustrated of his lack of success in hitting Naruto. The blond had not even moved from the spot he had been standing on while he dodged all of his attacks. His frustrations turned into excitement as he felt that Naruto was going to give him a challenge.

His fist burst into flames making Naruto raise a brow at the development. Natsu grinned and he charged at Naruto.

He was running a lot faster than he had been. His speed had increased noticeably. He managed to land a powerful punch on Naruto's face. The punch sent Naruto flying. Naruto was quick to recover from the punch. He flipped twice in midair and landed down on his feet.

He smiled at Natsu. That teenage boy really knew how to pack a punch and the flames were hot.

Natsu charged at Naruto again with his incredible speed. He appeared above Naruto attempting to punch Naruto again. He swung his right flamed fist towards Naruto's face. Naruto ducked under the punch and raised his right foot. He kicked Natsu in the chest sending him flying away.

Natsu hit the ground but quickly got up as if he was never hit. He tried looking for Naruto but could not see him. Before he could look any further, Naruto appeared above him spinning. Naruto tried to kick Natsu on his temple. His opponent saw the kick coming and crossed both his hands in front of him to defend himself against the kick. The kick connected with both his hands and sent him flying due to the power Naruto put behind the kick.

Naruto waited for Natsu to recover from his attack. When the Dragon Slayer had recovered he spoke, ''Natsu, attack me with two of your strongest attacks I won't dodge. I'm giving you free hits.''

''Huh?'' Natsu asked with a dumbfounded expression. Even he was not expecting something like that to be said.

The thoughts of the Fairy Tail Mages were somewhere in the line of, ''Is the new guy crazy", ''He is going to get killed'' ''Natsu is going to put him in the hospital for a whole month''. They all knew how destructive Natsu's power where. Natsu also does not know the concept of holding back. He goes at full power even it's just a spar.

After getting over his surprise, Natsu grinned madly. His whole body became engulfed with flames that did not even burn his own clothes. Naruto watched with fascination as Natsu seemed to be powering up.

''Go Natsu! Show him the power of **Dragon Slayer Magic**!'' Happy cheered for his friend.

Natsu charged an unmoving Naruto. His body was still engulfed with flames, ''**Karyu no** **Yokugeki!/ Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**'' he yelled as flames of wings formed around him before slamming them against Naruto. The attack created a crater that Naruto was grounded to. The attack hit Naruto dead on as he did not attempt to dodge the attack.

Natsu was not done, **''Fire Dragon's Roar!**'' He yelled as he breathed out a stream of flames that sped towards the crater where his opponent was grounded. The flames sped in a rotation movement. They attack hit the ground along with Naruto creating an explosion that increased the crater.

The Fairy Tail Guild members began to fear for Naruto. Nobody took that attack and remained the same. There were to be some damage done to the blond. There could only hope that he was still alive.

Makarov was in deep thought. He was pondering why Naruto never used his magic. If he wanted to win he would have used his magic, but he did not. He was also doing well against Natsu without the use of his magic.

Natsu was laughing in victory. His hands of his waist as he moved around celebrating his victory.

''You did it Natsu! This is your first victory against a Fairy Tail Mage!'' Happy yelled reminding Natsu of the fact that he had never beat any of the Fairy Tail members he challenged to a fight.

Despite all those words Happy said. It did not stop his celebratory mood.

''Oi Natsu! Don't you went a little ov-'' a guild member stopped speaking when Naruto stepped out of the crater seeming unharmed by Natsu's attacks. The fact that he did not have a single scratch on him and that his clothes went burned shocked them to their core.

Natsu just stopped celebrating and prepared to fight again. In fact, he seemed to be a lot more excited than he was before.

Naruto stretched out his body, flexing his muscles and joints. He was rather disappointed not with Natsu but with himself. He did not like his strength level.

''Even after a year of training, my chakra levels have yet to reach what they used to be. With this chakra I have now, I can only be S-rank. Kurama's chakra should make up for it, using it I can still reach SS-rank. It just won't be there same though, In my ''glory'' days I only used Kurama's chakra on a few occasions given.'' Naruto muttered to himself not knowing that Makarov was listening to him.

**''Fire Dragon's Roar!''** Natsu yelled releasing flames from his mouth. Naruto was not paying attention to him so he decided to take his chance.

Naruto noticed the flames coming at him and raised his right hand with its palm open. **''Reflection Magic!''** He muttered as a spell seal appeared in front of his hand. As soon as the flames reached Naruto, the seal consumed the flames. The Fairy Tail members were shocked at the Magic. They had never seen that kind of Magic before.

No one was shocked more than Natsu as he thought that his precious flames were eaten.

''**Reflect**,'' Naruto muttered.

The seal glowed for a second before releasing the flames it had consumed, twice as big, going as twice as fast as it sped at Naruto. This shocked the Guild members further.

Natsu made no attempt to dodge the flames. He simply stood still, when the flames neared him, he opened up his mouth and ate them. Naruto was surprised by this. He was not expecting Natsu to do something like that.

''Thanks for the meal!'' Natsu stated rubbing his stomach. ''I'm full now and all fired up!''

Naruto felt Natsu's magic rise and knew that Natsu was going to come to him with destructive attacks. He had already confirmed what he wanted. There was no need to continue with the fight further. Natsu did not seem like someone to quiet a fight. He was a lot more like him during his genin days.

Without wasting time, he blurred out of sight and appeared behind Natsu. Natsu did not have the time to react as a single chop at the back of his head sent him falling down into unconscious bliss.

''Natsu!'' happy yelled running towards his friend.

Naruto smiled seeing how the cat was concerned about his friend. ''It's alright. I just knocked him out.'' Naruto stated to the cat.

Happy smiled, it was almost like the cat was about to burst into tears thinking that Natsu was hurt.

The Fairies went on to congratulate Naruto on his victory. Someone carried Natsu while they returned to the guild. Still, the Fairies were surprised that Naruto actually beat Natsu. Natsu was the up and coming Salamander, he was no push over, and yet Naruto, the New guy managed to beat him, without so much as a wound.

Naruto sat comfortably within the Guild drinking his juice. After they returned, the mages went on with their lives. Naruto was now thinking of taking another mission. There was nothing he could do, he had no friends to hang out with.

Sighing boredly, Naruto walked to the request board and looked over for a job to take. He took five job posters that would see him earn 600 000 jewels. It would take him some time to complete freeing him from all the boredom. 3 of the jobs were to be done in Hargeon the other two in Akane Beach.

Naruto walked over to the bar counter looking for Mira. The said young woman was doing her job as a barwoman.

''Hey Mira,'' Naruto called.

Mira walked over to Naruto, ''Is there something you need?''

''Can you sign these off please,'' Naruto stated giving the white haired woman the job posters.

''You are taking more jobs after just returning?''

''Yes, I'm bored.'' Naruto replied.

Mira signed the jobs Naruto took indicating that they were taken. She handed the posters to Naruto, ''You should speak to Master before you go. He wanted to speak with you.''

''Where is he?''

''In his office,'' Mira replied and went back to her job.

Naruto walked away towards Makarov's office. He could never forget it even though he had only gone there once. While making his way towards the office he was pondering why the old man wanted to see him. It must have been something serious if he wanted to speak with him in the office.

Naruto knocked at Makarov's door and was told to come in, ''Mira said you wanted to see me.''

Makarov nodded, ''Yes. Take a seat,'' he said pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

''While you were fighting Natsu, I managed to make out a few words you said. It was something about regaining your strength, Kurama, chakra and S-rank.'' Makarov stated.

Naruto sighed.

''I know you said you did not want to talk about your world, which is your past. However, I want to know if whether what you are keeping to yourself will put my children in danger.'' Makarov stated truthfully.

Naruto was quiet for a moment. He just had to open his big mouth. If he had not said anything during the fight he would have never been in this situation. He wanted to keep his past to himself. He was not sure how other people would see him after hearing what he was doing in his days as a shinobi. Well there was no use in keeping it.

''I only request that you don't share what I'm about to tell you with anyone.''

**I think this chapter cleared up on naruto's power and the kind of magic he will be using. Wind, Fire and Pure manipulation that is just something Naruto came up with. It's not magic that enables him to do that, but chakra. **

**Yeah all those who know Code Geass picked up similarities in Naruto's way of doing things.**

**Mei and the shinobi world. Mei won't be in the story that is for sure. I will show how the shinobi world maybe in the next chapter. **

**Pairings, hmmm, well I like dramatic things and break ups and I don't know who will end up with Naruto. **

**Naruto joining Fairy Tail. Well I know that most have read many stories in which Naruto joins Fairy Tail and are looking for something different. What I can say is that you have not read a story written by me and I think that I can make my story different from the others. **

**Thanks for all the reviews ya and I hope the chapter was not disappointing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Three**

Makarov looked at Naruto's serious expression and began to think. Whatever it was that Naruto wanted to tell him about his other life had to be serious. It made his old mind curious, on the edge, wanting to know what it was exactly that the blond-haired mage was going to tell him. There words ''do not tell anyone'', meant whatever it was it had to be serious. Even though he was curious, he did not like secrets. It was some sort of a Fairy Tail unwritten rule, that members did not hide things from each other. Naruto was requesting that he kept a secret. Keep things from his ''children''. He always had told his ''children everything they deserved to know. If he were to say that he could not keep the secret, Naruto might simply say that whatever it was, it would not put his ''children in danger.

Makarov made a choice. Promise to keep the secret and hear what Naruto had to say. He would never deny that he was indeed interest in how it was in the world Naruto lived. But that was not why he wanted to know about Naruto. No, he cared for his ''children'' and would do anything in his power to ensure their safety even if it meant keeping some things to them. He had to know what Naruto had to say, at least if he knew, it would make things better. Should there be any trouble, he would be able to deal with the trouble because he was aware of Naruto's past.

Naruto just watched Makarov go through the process of making over his mind. His past life is of something personal to him. It is something that reminds of the pain he had to experience, loneliness he had to experience in his life. His life had been one that was marred with pain and a lot of suffering. The suffering that he endured, he carried till his ''death''. Regardless of the pain it brought him, he could not keep hiding it forever; it was his life, a part of him. Wherever he is to go, it will be following him from behind.

Makarov sighed and leaned back at his large chair that made him look him a bit smaller than he already was. The chair was large, too big for the short old man, but Makarov seemed to be comfortable on it.

''I won't tell anyone if that is what you wish,'' Makarov stated after some time of silence.

Naruto nodded, ''I must also tell you that what am about to tell you is not easy for me to say. And at any day will I repeat this again.'' Naruto said leaning back to his chair. His face took a more solemn expression.

Makarov nodded and waited for Naruto begin his tale.

''The dimension in which I come from is called the Elemental nations. It is a shinobi world, there are no mages like here and there is no such thing as magic.'' Naruto stated before pausing a bit. ''I come from a village called Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in Leaves. Konoha was the strongest shinobi village in all the elemental nations, just as Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. The difference being that Konoha was the strongest in the whole world, while Fairy Tail is the strongest in a country.''

Makarov simply listened attentively. He did not wish to miss anything Naruto had to say. The blond-haired mage, former shinobi had said that he would not repeat anything he was going to say. It was best for him to listen without missing a single word.

''In my world, we used chakra as a form of energy to do abilities. You could as well say that chakra works in the same way as Magic. The difference being that in my world everyone is born with chakra. Most shinobi knew how to use chakra, as it is essential for the techniques we used,'' Naruto paused allowing the old man to absorb everything that he had said. After a minute, he continued speaking. ''Unlike magic when chakra is exhausted it can lead to death as it is the physical and spiritual energy within our bodies.''

Naruto paused again before going on, ''The shinobi world was not a peaceful place to live in. There was many conflicts, some had ended up with wars.'' Makarov's was shocked at hearing the word ''war'' in all his life there has never been a war. There were occasional fights, major battles there and there but there has never been a war in Earthland in all his life. The shinobi world had to be a very dreadful place. He could only imagine the horrors of a war.

''The shinobi world was a lot more corrupt, polluted with evil than this world. Conflicts were easy to start, villages were not afraid to pick a war with one another. Evil took refuge in each shadow that existed in the elemental nations. Bad intentions ruled good intentions. To put it simply there was no rest in the elemental nations. We shinobi were trained to kill from young age. It was our lives, a way of living. We had to kill to protect that which was precious to us. Children at the age of 13 knew what it was to kill. You could as well say that a shinobi was a machine build to kill. What made us different from murderers was that we did not enjoy the act of killing. We only killed to protect. Killing was one of the hardest responsibilities of a shinobi that I at first refused to accept,'' Naruto paused again.

Makarov was again shocked, killing, children at 13, trained killers. He had to wonder what the children in Naruto's world had to go through in their lives. He could only wonder. But the thought made him uneasy. It made him feel sad for what the young ones were trained to do. He did not allow his ''children'' to kill. The Magic Council did not allow killings, even when one was a killer.

Again, Naruto picked up where he left off. ''My life story begins when from the day I was born. My father was the leader of Konoha. He was called a Hokage. He was the strongest man in the village. My mother had something powerful, sinister sealed inside of her. It was a beast called the Nine-tails-because it had nine tails-people referred the beast as a demon because of its power, which was almost eternal. Its presence alone was enough to bring the strongest man to their knees. The beast was indeed evil, but it was not demon. True it hated human's but that hatred was conceived because human's saw it as nothing more than a mindless beast of great power that needed to be controlled by them.''

Makarov could only stare at Naruto wondering where he was taking him. A feeling inside of him told him that he would not like what he was going to be told.

''During the day I was born, a man came into Konoha and extracted the Nine-tails from my mother and made it attack my village. The beast went on a rampage within the village and almost destroyed it had it not been for my father. Even though my father was the strongest in the village he could not defeat the Nine-tails, not even an army of 10000 men could defeat it.''

Makarov's eyes widened at that. The Nine-tails had to be ridiculously powerful to be able to withstand an army of 10000 men. There was nothing in Earthland that could withstand that kind of assault. It was hard to believe that something of that power could even exist in the world. That kind of power was just too great.

''The only way for the Nine-tails to be defeated was if was sealed within a person. My father doing his duty as the leader of Konoha took me just after I was born, not even hours old and used me to seal the Nine-tails at the sacrifice of his life. Unfortunately my mother also died during the sealing process.'' Naruto said his face never showing any emotion.

''My status as the container of the Nine-tails was released to the public. The villagers saw me as the Nine-tails, a demon that almost destroyed their village, a demon that killed their loved ones. As such, I became an outcast of the village. I had no friends growing up. Wherever I went, people would always curse me, call me a demon, stare at me with hateful eyes. Since I was not told of my burden I did not know why they hated me. I was not even told of my parentage. My parentage was even hid from the villagers.''

Makarov could only look at Naruto with pity. To have gone through such a life was not befitting for anyone. He would never wish for anyone to go through what Naruto had gone through. To live without the memory of your parents, for a child that was the most painful experience.

''There were three people in all of Konoha that I could talk to, that was the Sandaime Hokage, who was just a tired old man trying to correct his faults, and Teuchi and Ayame, they operated a ramen bar which was the only restaurant I was allowed to eat. As I grew up I entered the ninja Academy where they trained us to be ninja's. It was only then that I made friends. At the academy it was where I had other people to talk to, but when I went back home it was just cold and lonely.''

The academy had some good and bad memories for him. Regardless it did him more good that it did him bad. The experiences at the academy were a turning point to his life. A fact remained though. He was still lonely. His friends did not go home with him. They had their parents pick them up from the academy each day. He had to go home alone with a gloomy cloud following him. He could only imagine what felt like to have parents, to call your mom each day in the morning telling her you were going to school, to be wrapped up in her warmth while she embraces you. Naruto could only imagine what it felt like to have a father to you to the park to play, teach you things that father's taught to their children, to ride on top of your father's shoulders as he takes you to your favorite food restaurant.

At that time of his life, life was indeed sad.

Makarov now knew that Naruto did not have a healthy childhood. He could only relate her to Erza who also had an unhealthy childhood. However, Naruto went through worse, he had never met anyone to have gone through such a rough childhood. The fact that Naruto was here sitting before him, sharing his life story meant that he did not break because of his rough childhood.

''During my time at the academy, I was a failure, the dead last of the academy. I was always last in everything. The sensei's never gave their time to teach me anything, and I often did not bother to learning anything. I was focused on getting people's attention, to be noticed that I existed. On graduations I was the only one to have failed the graduations in my class simply because I could not create a simple Bunshin,'' Naruto smiled sadly at the memory when he was sitting under a tree watching the other kids celebrate with their parents.

''Being a ninja was something that I wanted to become. It was my life, failure had been like my dream was just stolen away from me, snatched away from my hands. The night of the graduation day, one of my teachers at the academy told me to take something from the office of the Hokage and I would become a ninja. He called it a ''special'' opportunity given to those who failed. Being naive and stupid as I was I believed him and went on to steal the scroll from the office of the Hokage. The scroll turned out to be a scroll of forbidden techniques and I was used to steal it. The man who told me to steal the scroll went on to tell me of my burden just to break me because I refused to give him the scroll.

''I almost broke when I heard of it. It explained to me why the villagers hated me, why no one wanted to befriend me. I almost broke, but I steeled myself to keep my sanity. I had learned one technique from the scroll and used the technique to beat up the traitor. I hit him hard, perhaps that time I was mad and venting my frustrations on him. The technique I learned from the scroll allowed me to graduate,'' Naruto stated and paused looking at Makarov.

Makarov looked to be on the verge of crying. Yes, Makarov had never heard of such a sad story before. He never imagined that someone could go through something like what Naruto had gone through. Surely, from this day onwards he would never look at Naruto the same.

''I was taken to the Sandaime Hokage. He was like my grandfather, the one of the few people I trusted. He was possibly the one I trusted the most. The Sandaime had watched the whole incident and wanted to explain to me why he did not tell me of my burden,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''He went on to tell me some pathetic excuse for a reason that I do not even recall. To me there was no reason that could justify the fact he kept the truth from me. Between five years I had been asking him why the villagers hated me, but he never said a word. Even when he knew how much it tormented me. He asked if I could forgive him and I smiled at him and told him that it was okay.''

''Regardless of what I said to the old man, it was not okay. I was not okay. It was not okay for him to keep something like that from me. Worse of all, he allowed me to think that I was hated because I had done something wrong to the villagers. He allowed me to that perhaps it was my parents that had done something bad, maybe my parents were evil. The Sandaime allowed me to have those kind of thoughts in my head while he just watched. If he had told me why I was hated, he would have saved me from a great deal of pain. But he chose to keep the truth from me. I felt that he betrayed my trust. He had always scolded me for lying and keeping secrets and yet he did just that to me. Hypocrite. The truth would have never broken me, it would have freed me more than anything,'' Naruto stated his features keeping calm.

Makarov had to agree with Naruto on that one. If the Sandaime could see that Naruto was copying with what the village was doing to him, he should have at least be honest with the boy. It did not matter what his reasons were it was wrong to keep something like that from Naruto. He could never do something like that. It was worse for Naruto because it was like the boy was running around the village while the villagers laughed at him. The boy had no knowledge of why he was hated, but the Sandaime and the villagers knew. Naruto had deserved to be told the truth, he deserved that much.

''When I became a ninja, I was placed in a team where I met someone who became close to me. I saw that person as a brother and a rival. He became my best friend. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was like the prince of Konoha, he was the last survivor of a famous and powerful clan. Like me, he was an orphan. Sasuke life was overshadowed by revenge and hatred. He was cold towards everyone, it was only in rare situations that you saw him smiling. Regardless, we saw each other as best friends.

''Over time a traitor from Konoha promised to give Sasuke power so that he could be able to fulfill his revenge. Sasuke took the offer and decided to defect from the village. Konoha found out of this, and I and some friends were sent to retrieve him. I was left to confront him. Upon reaching him, I tried to persuade him to return to Konoha, but he refused. He told me that he was willing to sell his soul to the devil if it meant getting his revenge when I had pointed out that the power he was to be given was surely going to come at a price. Seeing that Sasuke was refusing to listen to reason, I fought with him. I was weak at that time. Sasuke did something to me that made my world collapse; He tried to kill me and would have succeeded had it not been for the Nine-tails.''

Makarov's eyes widened again. That kind of betrayal was unforgivable. If Naruto had considered Sasuke as his brother and for Sasuke to attempt to take his life must have been heart breaking for Naruto. It must have been betrayal of the highest level. When someone was your best friend, you trusted them with your life. Naruto must have never thought that his best friend would do something like that to him. Even he would not know how to react if his grandson, Laxus betrayed his trust and tried to kill him. He had raised the boy as his own. He trusted him to look after him. It had to be worse for Naruto given that he never had anyone he saw as a brother before. Sasuke had been his one true ''brother''.

''In the end, I was unable to return Sasuke to Konoha. The fact that I failed my mission was of no consequence to me. What was of matter was the fact that my best friend, ''brother'' had tried to kill me. My mind was starting to break and it would have broken had I not been taken out of the village on a three-year training trip by my new sensei, Jiraiya. The training trip was to help me become stronger so I could protect myself against a group of S-rank criminals who where after me for the Nine-tails. They desired its power. While I travelled around the world with Jiraiya, I saw what the world was really like.

It was disgusting to my sight. Friends killed each other, woman where used as nothing but sex slaves. Seeds on destruction and betrayals where planted everywhere. Devils were whispering to the ears of men and women. The sight disgusted me. The shinobi world disgusted. I could not understand how a man could kill another man in cold-blood simply because he felt like it. I failed to see how any human with a conscious would force himself upon a woman while she cries for him to stop.

''During that training trip I learned of what men had become. A man was evil. People had become evil within their hearts and minds. They had become even more evil than demons. They had become the demons they so despise. Humans did more evil than demons. I did not wish to see that. It disgusted me. I wanted to erase it all,'' for God how many times now, Naruto paused.

''My dream was to live in a peaceful world where nobody had to kill another, a world where one would be free to go anywhere without fear of being killed or abducted. I wanted a world where everyone would be free. Such a world could only come true when there was peace. Above peace, I also wanted to be Hokage. It was my greatest desire, as long as I could remember I had always said that I wanted to be Hokage. Probably the first words I spoke had been ''I want to become a Hokage''.

''My sensei Jiraiya, also desired peace. But he could not find the answer to bring peace, the way in which peace could be brought to the shinobi world. He told me of an example of great men who were hailed as Gods for their power who tried to bring peace and yet fail. I sought for answers on my own. While I was looking for answers, I also searched, questioned who I was. Knowing who I was would help me choose the correct path. Jiraiya was a former student of the Sandaime. I confronted him about my parents. Backed against a corner he told me the truth about my parents. He told me my father was the man that Konoha worshiped for saving them.

My father was the one to have cursed me. My father was the one to have sealed the Nine-tails in me. For what? A village that treats his own son like an outcast, ignores his very existence, and sees him as nothing more than a corrupted seed that needs to be eliminated. I gave it a lot of thought, and I realized that I could not fault him. He was a leader of the village, it was his responsibility to protect his village,'' Naruto paused allowing Makarov to absorb his words before continuing.

''With the knowledge of my parents, I set out to find a way to bring peace. During my search for the answers, I found out that the Gods of Shinobi's had tried to bring peace through peaceful means and failed. The shinobi world was full of hatred. Shinobi hated each other. Villages hated each other. I concluded that for the world to be freed of its hatred, one man had to gather all the hatred and die with it. Hatred was not something that could be erased with simple words. I had seen it and experienced it.

With that in mind, I chose to become the one to bear all the hatred of the world. I-''

Naruto could not finish his sentence as someone knocked at Makarov's door. ''Enter,'' Makarov said in a low tired tone.

Mirajane entered the office ever smiling, ''Master you are still here...I thought you were out seeing that you came here some time ago.'' Mirajane stated. It was unusual for Makarov to spend too much time in his office. He was always at the hall watching his ''children'' ''play''.

''Has it been long?''

''Yes,'' Mira replied replayed looking at Makarov oddly.

''I have been busy here with Naruto I never checked the time,'' Makarov said.

Naruto just watched the two converse. They were well familiar with each other. Mira seemed like she ran the Guild when Master was not present.

''Are you alright Master?'' Mira asked looking straight at Makarov. He had a rather sad look on his face and his tone seemed tired.

Makarov glanced at Naruto before responding. Mira noticed the glance but chose not to say anything. ''I'm fine,'' he replied. ''Naruto why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow, I have to allow my head to process everything.''

''I see no problem in that,'' Naruto replied. He got up from his chair smiled at Mira, ''Mira,'' he said and left the office.

Mira smiled back at him. When he had left she went back to looking at Makarov, ''What were you discussing with Naruto?''

Makarov shook his head, ''I can't tell you that,'' he said. ''Come on lets go back to the hall I need a drink,'' Makarov getting from his chair.

Mira nodded, she did not need to ask why he could not tell anything. If Master said he could not, then he could not. There was no reason to be suspicious of anything, she trusted her Master with her life.

**Fairy Tail Hall**

Naruto walked towards the hall and took a seat behind the counter. It was the first time that he talked to someone about his past ever since he began the ''glory'' days. Mei was his only companion, she was the only person he ever talked to. Life was a sad back then. It is still sad now, he could only hope that it did change.

Naruto's musings were brought to a halt when someone spoke behind him.

''You cheated!'' Natsu yelled at Naruto. ''I want a rematch!''

''Aye!'' Happy exclaimed. ''But you might just get beat up again Natsu!'' the blue cat added.

Natsu shot Happy a glare before looking back at Naruto. He was waiting for an answer. Naruto had beaten him unfairly, he wanted a fair fight.

''No. I wish not to fight you,'' Naruto replied looking straight at Natsu. ''I would like to know about your magic though. I heard Happy calling it **Dragon Slayer Magic**,'' he stated.

Natsu seemed to beam up at this. Someone was interest in his magic. He was not going to waste the time and miss the chance to brag about how awesome his magic was. He took a seat beside Naruto.

''Dragon Slayer is a lost magic taught by dragons. I was taught mine by my father Igneel,'' Natsu stated giving his best explanation of **Dragon Slayer Magic.**

Naruto looked at Natsu with a raised brow. He could only deduct that Natsu was not that not the smartest of people. He was a surprised from hearing about dragon's. He had heard stories of dragons while he was making his way towards Magnolia. But every person who spoke of them did not believe they existed. They thought that they were a mere myth. Dragons did not exist in the elemental nations. He was also surprised that Natsu called a dragon his 'father''. The boy looked human to him so he could think that Igneel was his adopted father.

''Dragon Slayer...so your magic is created to kill dragons,'' Naruto said.

Natsu beamed up, ''Yeah. Only a dragon Slayer can kill a dragon.''

Naruto shook his head making Natsu look at him curiously. ''No, that is not entirely true,'' Naruto said. ''I can only assume that that is said because dragons are powerful and other types of magic do not hurt dragons, am I correct?''

Natsu nodded. He had been told that a human could not kill a dragon. Only a dragon slayer could kill a dragon that was what Igneel told him.

''Judging from how destructive and powerful your magic is, I can say that your magic is powerful enough to break a dragon's defense while other magic do not have the power,'' Naruto stated. ''Only dragon Slayer can kill a dragon? Arrogance. Something stronger than a dragon can kill a dragon.''

''But the facts that you have dragon slayer magic means that you have the chance to become one of the strongest of the mages since you use the magic of possibly the strongest beings.''

''You think so?'' Natsu smiled brightly at the comment forgetting about Naruto's earlier comment. The fact that Naruto said that he could become the strongest made him happy and a bit excited. He was now seeing himself beating the crap out of Erza and Gray.

''But that is unlikely,'' Naruto said killing off Natsu's thoughts. ''Based on our earlier fight I can say that you reply too much on the destructive power of your magic to overwhelm your opponents. You just rush on to a fight without thinking of a strategy. Not everyone will be overwhelmed by your magic. When that happens, it will cost you.''

''Huh?'' Natsu asked. ''I don't get what you are saying.''

Naruto just shook his head. He had talked enough with Salamander. He stood up from his seat and walked away.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to get some fresh air,'' Naruto said and walked away from Natsu. Natsu just shrugged and went to look for Gray.

**Later that day**

Naruto eyes trained on the building that was of Fairy Tail. During night it was much silent. Naruto enjoyed the peace the silence brought. It was impossible to relax and enjoy some peace with the Mages yapping around like hungry puppies. Naruto could never settle well within the guild with the noise that always resounded throughout the walls of the Guild. Perhaps it was because he was used to being alone. He did not mind being alone-it have gave much needed time to dwell on his thoughts and decipher some puzzles inside of his head.

Always a puzzle needed to be solved. His life was a faithful supplier of the puzzles.

Exhaling the air around him, Naruto closed his eyes and looked at the staring heavens. A small smile graced his face as he recalled the days he would run about to the Hokage monument, looking over the village. The place was the highest point in Konoha, he liked it there, the view always soothed his heart and washed over his worries.

Naruto shook his head and banished the thoughts that had invaded his head. He could not keep linking everything to Konoha. It was his past life on another world. Now that he was here and not at the elemental nations, his past experiences have been reduced to mere memories. He was now at a different time, a different world, with different cultures and beliefs. Nothing was the same, and he could not remain the same.

Naruto gave his eyes a break, only for a second before walking towards the doors of Fairy Tail. Upon entering the Guild, he quickly noticed that Makarov's ''children'' were not inside. They had all gone to their homes. Had he really stayed out that long?

Mirajane stopped running about her business when she felt someone enter the guild. Her eyes travelled towards the door and caught the sight of a blond-haired mage. She smiled, ''Hey Naruto, you are finally back,'' she exclaimed looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

''Master was worried when he saw that you went returning,'' Mira stated.

''Oh? I got lost in the road of life and ended up renting an apartment,'' Naruto said walking over to the bar counter where Mira was. She seemed to be cleaning the place.

''You found a place to stay?''

''Yes,'' Naruto replied taking a seat. Since he had enough money to afford rent, he went around looking for a place to stay. It did not take him long to find a comfortable place to stay. The rent was only 50 000 jewels a month. He had enough jewels to pay for his rent. And now that he was a member of a Guild, he would have no lack of funds.

''I did not know you where looking for a place to stay. You have only slept in the Guild for only a night,'' Mira stated. Naruto had only slept once in the Guild. He came to Fairy Tail that day. He had left the following day for jobs. Today had been the day he returned. This would make his second night sleeping in the Guild.

''I had been planning on it ever since I got enough jewels,'' Naruto said. He had never planned to stay at the basement. Not that he had a problem with living in the basement. He just wanted to have his own place where no one would come in and interrupt him while he was relaxing.

Mira nodded. Men liked to be independent and live on their own. She could understand why Naruto would look for a place to stay just after being paid for the jobs he did. ''Was the place you found in good condition?''

''Yes it was,'' Naruto replied with a smile. The apartment he had been leased was perfect for him. It was also in a good condition, he had no complains over the place. ''Before I forget,'' he said taking out the posters he had taken during day. ''I won't be able to do them soon. I think it is best if you unmark them as taken,'' he stated placing the posters on the counter. He had a lot on his place to deal with, therefore could not go out on the missions any time soon. Tomorrow he had to finish his story with Makarov. After that, he would have to go out and buy furniture for his place.

Mira nodded.

''I will be off to get some sleep. It had been a long day,'' Naruto said getting up from his seat.

**''Tajuu Kage Bunshin**,'' Naruto muttered and three identical copies of him popped into existence shocking Mirajane. ''These are solid clones. Order them what you wish. I'm sure you need the help,'' he said referring to the messy tables in the hall that had yet to be cleaned. Before his eyes, Mira needed the help, during the day she had to serve everyone and at night, she had to clean up their mess. Even though she seemed not to mind the heavy workload, Naruto felt it was necessary to help.

Mirajane got over her shock and spoke, ''Is that one of things you can do with your magic?'' she asked curiously. Her question earned a nod from Naruto. ''Thanks for the help, but you should have not I don't mind cleaning the mess.''

Naruto shrugged and walked away. He did not want to end up begging the young woman to take his help. He offered it, and it was going to stay like that until the clones had done their duties.

**The following day**

Naruto sat across Makarov's desk in his office. The old man sat behind the desk on his oversize chair. Another day that would be taxing to their mind's energy awaited.

''How did you survive a rough childhood without losing your sanity?'' Makarov asked. He was indeed curious as to how Naruto was able to take everything he encountered during as childhood and remained insane. He doubted that even he would remain sane after going through what Naruto had through.

Naruto smiled sadly at the question, ''In my younger days, I was kind, simple-minded, stupid and naive. I refused to see the evil in men and carried hope that my situation would change. Despite everything, I held a great deal of hope on that things would change. That is why I never broke,'' he replied. If he had hope that things could change, his mind would remain as it was. He would continue to move on because he had hope. Hope was one thing he gripped tightly so it would never escape.

''I don't anyone could have remained the same with what you went through,'' Makarov said honestly.

''I do know some who did go through some hard situations and lost their minds. I guess I was just strong mentally.''

Silence greeted the two as neither wanted to say the next words.

Makarov released a sigh and spoke breaking the silence, ''you can pick up where you left off yesterday,'' he said.

Naruto nodded, ''before Mira came to the office I was telling you that I wanted to change the world. I knew that the only way in which peace could be brought to the shinobi world was if someone carried all the hatred of the world and die with it. I made up my mind that I would follow that path, gathering all the hatred and bear it over my shoulders.

When I returned to Konoha after my three-years training trip. I began to formulate a plan, answer questions. Like how was I going to direct all the hatred toward me? The only conclusion was that I had to become the enemy to the world.''

Makarov was now fearful of what Naruto might have done to get the whole world to hate him. His senses were already telling him that it was nothing pretty and colorful. Also carrying the whole worlds hatred was not something of an easy feet. No, it seemed just to be impossible to do. He could not think of anyone willing to bear the whole world's hatred. The task itself was dangerous, risky. One could end up being swallowed by the hatred. If something like that was to happen it would prove disastrous.

''For me to be able to bear the whole worlds hatred, I had to leave home, my friends, those who cared for him, those I would gladly lay life for. I had to give up on my greatest desire of becoming Hokage. Before I left Konoha, I did something that took me three months to recover from,'' he paused for a moment. ''I killed. I killed two elders from the council of Konoha. In my mind, they were nothing but power hungry old fools who did nothing but pollute the world. Perhaps another reason I chose to kill them was that they had been partly responsible for my rough childhood. Regardless, killing them made me an enemy of Konoha. I ran away from the village and was labeled an A-rank criminal.

''Before I could even begin with my goal, the fact that I killed someone tormented me. I had never killed anyone before. I would often see them chasing me, telling me that they were coming for me. For three months, I was tormented. Had it not been for the Nine-tails whom I had befriended, I would have never recovered.

''After my recovery, I hid from the world for five years. While hiding I did nothing but train, day and night. The only thing that stopped me from training was if my body was immobile,'' Naruto paused for a moment allowing Makarov to process everything he had said.

After a few moments, he continued, ''I had trained hard so that I could be the strongest shinobi in all the Elemental nations. I trained to be a master of every art known to a shinobi. Suffice to say after the five years of hardcore training, I became as strong as I wished to be, perhaps stronger than I had anticipated.

''The first thing I did after my training was to hunt down 9 S-rank criminals who were after me. I killed them all and went on to attack all the villages that boasted to be the strongest. If it was here in Earthland, I would say that I went to the strongest Guilds fought them and defeated them, that included guild masters. You could as well say that it was like I went to fight the Magic Council and defeated them in battle. I just did not fight, I killed hundreds, perhaps thousands of shinobi,'' he paused again.

Makarov now stared at Naruto with wide eyes. He could not believe that he would go that far to fulfill his desire. He also wondered the kind of power the kid had to have possessed. And the deaths the kid caused...he refused to think about it.

''Killing was the only way I could be hated. With the loss of loved ones, many would hate me, resent and seek to kill me. That was what I wanted. The defeats to the villages in my hands aroused an international panic. I was labeled as an SS-rank criminal for my troubles. I became the most wanted man in the world. SS-rank was the rank they give me, but fighting with all of the Nine-tails power, I was able to do things beyond what a human could comprehend. Though I can never be proud of the title, I had become a God of Shinobi.

''One of the most painful experiences I experienced was that of having to fight my friends. Seeing their betrayed and hurt looks pained me but I held on to reach my mark.

''Pain was not the only thing that my journey supplied to me. No, it also supplied me with a woman whom I came to love with all my heart. She was the embodiment of joy, love and light itself. She was what kept me from being swallowed by hatred. She made me experience what it meant to be loved. When all the hatred of the had been gathered around me I still continued to live. I told myself that the hatred was not enough, but that was just an excuse. Truth was I did not want to leave the only woman to have loved me. I a murderer, a man called the devils-twin. She had the heart to love me knowing what I was doing.

''The nations for the first time in history united and created an army compromised of S and A-rank shinobi to fight me in an all about battle. It was then that I made amends and decided that it was time for me to die. Well after I had thought that I had died I found myself here. The Nine-tails left me with these words, ''Your sacrifice was not in vain''.

Silence greeted the two again.

Makarov was processing everything he had been told. He could not judge Naruto for his decisions, for his past life. He could very well tell that his actions had weighed up on him. He had also made many sacrifices just for the sake of peace. Makarov had too many questions to ask, but decided against asking the hardest questions.

''Are you still strong as you where?'' Makarov asked after what seemed to be an eternity of silence.

Naruto shook his head, ''no,'' he replied.

Makarov nodded and sighed tiredly. ''I understand that you must have gone through a lot of pain in your world. I cannot judge you. You did what you thought was best for your world. I can tell that you are not a bad person,'' he paused for a moment and smiled at Naruto. ''What I can say is that you can trust me with anything. If you need someone speak to call me I will lend you my ears.''

Naruto smiled.

''You can go now. I'm sure you might be in need of some time alone,'' Makarov stated.

Naruto nodded and walked out of Makarov's office leaving the old man to his thoughts.

**A few minutes later**

Naruto laid on his back thinking of the last words Kurama said to him. The tailed beast had said that his sacrifice had not been in vain. He wished that it really was not in vain. He knew that Kurama was not the one to make up things or say things to make him feel better. If the beast had said his sacrifice was not in vain, then he would believe it. He wondered what the world was like after his death though.

**Shinobi world, Kirikagure**

The supreme chairwoman of the United Shinobi Nations Council and Godaime Mizukage, released a tired sigh as she threw herself at her bed. She was tired. She never got the rest she needed. Ever since the USN was formed and she was selected as the chairwoman, things have never been easy for her. She had to lead her village and make sure that things went through well. Added to that, the USN handled many matters between villages and the shinobi. It gave her much job to do.

She also had another job of regulating treaties between villages and overseeing that everything went well in order and everything went well. She also had to attend many meetings that the USN conducted with business operators and merchants. They USN regulated a lot of things in the shinobi world, thus it was them who had to make sure that even businesses where ran smoothly without customers suffering. They also had to ensure that there was fair trade and fair competition between businesses.

If there was someone who could take over her post as Mizukage she would quit and focus on the USN.

Today had been another rough day for her. She had attended a 6-hour meeting with all villages representative in discussion of a new treaty to be signed by all villages. During the meeting, they had also discussed the issue of the bijuu's. The USN council wanted to pass a law that forbade any village from trying to take a bijuu and seal it within a person. There were to be no jinchuriki's and bijuu's were no longer to be used for stabilizing the balance of power between the villages. It had been a long debate, but the village representative agreed with the law, and thus the USN council passed it.

''Kaa-chan!'' a voice of a child called.

The Godaime looked at the door. A boy of about 6 years of age with spiky red hair, blue eyes was the source of the voice. She smiled at the child, ''Minato,'' she said. ''Come here and tell your Kaa-chan about your day,'' she said having forgotten just how tired she was. The boy did not waste any time, in a blur he was already next to his mother.

End...

**Bingo Book Entry**

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Other Name: The Death Flash

Appearance: He has Spiky blond hair reaching over his shoulders. He has icy cold blue eyes and three whisker marks in each cheek. Usually wears black shinobi pants and a blood-red song-sleeve shirt. Sometimes wears a black cloak with a kanji for ''Death flash'' at the back.

Bingo Book Entry: SS-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure no Sato.

Reasons for leaving: Killed two council members and fled the village to avoid prosecution.

Abilities

Kekkei Genkai: None

Ninjutsu: Can use all five elements: Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Lightning.

Also known to be able to use the **Flying Thunder God Technique**, the **Rasengan **and an S-rank jutsu, Wind Style: **Rasenshuriken**.

Taijutsu: kage level

Kenjutsu: Kage-level

Genjutsu: Unknown, never uses genjutsu in battle but is said to be immune to genjutsu.

Fuinjutsu: Master-level. Uzumaki is said to surpass the Sannin Jiraiya and the Yondaime Hokage with his mastery of seals.

Other abilities: Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails. When using the Kyuubi's chakra he gains an orange cloak. In this form no one has ever touched him, not even the Yondaime Raikage using his lightning armour.

Crimes wanted for: Killed two council members of Konoha. Responsible for the deaths of thousands of shinobi in all the five Great Shinobi Villages. Attacked all the Kages in their villages.

Bounty: ?

Action if cited: Run, run away. If you attempt to engage, say goodbye to your family first.

**End of chapter three. I had not planned to make this chapter turn out like this, but when I started writing it, I just went with the flow. I had planned to introduce Erza in this chapter, but I guess I will introduce her in the next chapter.**

**I know some expected Naruto remain "mysterious" but I chose to have him tell Makarov everything because it would also help him get of his "glory days". However he will remain mysterious to the other fairy tail mage. **

**I'm having trouble portraying Natsu's character. I don't think he will come out as he is in cannon.**

**And also, not everything will go as they did in cannon. **

**Now onto reviews**

**Oh man "the glory days" huh? He will get over it. **

**Crap, I forgot about the fact that Natsu can't eat his own flames. Well I will be sure not to repeat that mistake. **

**Melodramatic huh? I had not noticed.**

**NarutoxErza…I still have yet to decide the pairing.**

**On another note, I won't be updating soon. I have got a lot of school work to do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am RM. Second Life followers, I have returned. Months without updates have not pleased me! That is why I have written this chapter! As long as I am alive, I will continue writing! Here and now, I present to you… **

Chapter 4

''Changes occur every day. They differ. Have certain benefits and consequences. Changes happen to everyone. Whether expected or unexpected they happen. Often changes occur because we want them to. But the change can conceive what we never expected, what we never thought of. Changes are good as long as one learns to adapt, and learn to handle the change. Life often springs on so many changes and surprises. The important thing would be not to overwhelmed by the change''

Naruto stood on top of Fairy Tail building overlooking the city of Magnolia. The city was big, had many people within it. Naruto had never travelled around the city to see what it was and how things worked. He was interested though in looking around the city. It would be of good to him to know the place he would be staying. Not only Magnolia but the whole country of Fiore. Travelling around the country would help him become familiar with Earthland. There were no risks being taken. It was just a free time for him to enjoy while he familiarizes himself with the country.

Ever since he arrived, all that he has been doing has been nothing but training and do jobs. It was time for him to relax and enjoy the calm nature of Earthland. And who knows he might meet some new people on his travels. Naruto smiled slightly at the thought of meeting new people while travelling around Fiore. Despite the fact that he would be travelling, it did not mean that he would have to stop or forget about training. Training continued, he could never survive without it.

With a nod to himself, Naruto jumped down from the roof and stood in front of the Fairy Tail doors. He walked inside the guild and went straight towards the only normal person in the guild, Mirajane Strauss.

''Hey Mira,'' Naruto called out to the white-haired Fairy Tail mage.

Mira looked at Naruto and smiled as she walked towards him, ''Hey...How are you?''

''I'm well. You?''

''Good. Where have you been over the past two days?'' Mira asked genially curious on Naruto's whereabouts on the previous two days.

It had been two days since Naruto spoke with Makarov about his past. After Naruto had spoken with the old man, he had walked out of the Guild to get some fresh air to clear his thoughts over the whole deal. After getting the fresh air, he had gone straight to his apartment to rest his mind and body.

''I have been at my apartment resting,'' Naruto replied. ''Listen Mira,'' he begun, ''Tell the old man that I will be away for some time,'' he said.

Mira looked at Naruto curiously, ''where are you going?'

''Travelling,'' Naruto replied with a shrug. He had no clear destination.

She young woman nodded, ''I will do that. Do you know how long it might take for you to return?''

''No, I am not sure. Possibly weeks,'' he said standing up. ''Well see ya'.'' he said and disappeared she could say anything.

**A week later**

Naruto was alone at the mountains of Shirotsume. He had been travelling for about a week since he left Magnolia. Mostly he used his own feet for transportation. At times, he used a train when he wanted. Running helped train his body and work on his overall speed. It was never a good thing for a shinobi to keep his body away from conditioning. The body always needed physical conditioning to keep at the highest level should there be a need for performance.

Earthland was quiet...well to what he was used to. There was not much trouble that had come his way while he travelled. In fact, he had travelled safely without anyone giving him trouble.

Perhaps his sword and the Fairy Tail mark kept people away. But when did criminals start running away by seeing a gun? Criminals believed that numbers worked on their side. If they were many of them then they would overpower their opponent. That was a false believe. Well it did depend on whom they were facing. Often some people had destructive techniques that could obliterate an army on their own.

Such people are called one-man army. He happened to be one of them.

Naruto could be as such-one man army-given that he could make clones that could match the numbers of his opponents should there be a need for that. He had the power and stamina to fight for long periods and endure almost everything.

So far, his travels had been satisfactory.

He had travelled through a few towns and a few villages. The sight was pleasant to his eyes. The people were always happy walking around minding their own business. Children laughed as they run about behind their parents. The places he had so far visited were really calm...except for one. The people of were overactive and energetic way above the normal. It was abnormal. He had not spent more than what he could handle. He had made his way of the town just after stepping inside.

But of course, every city or town had to have its own evil. Criminals were everywhere. You could never really avoid or runaway from them. They would always find you where ever you are. No matter how we try to hide, evil will always find its way. There was no difference. Well at least the darkness in these of the world seemed at least manageable unlike the evil that had manifested in the Elemental Nations.

Sighing, Naruto looked around himself. He had never got the chance to train and release some excess energy. His body missed bruises. He could train here. There was no one near the place. 'Yes that will do,' he thought to himself.

Naruto created 10 clones. He had them on standby. He created another that he would be fighting. When the one he would be fighting disappears, another would have to jump in and start attacking him. He needed to train and release some excess energy.

He had become so used to fighting that he could not do anything except for fighting. That was what he was trained to do. He could do nothing but fight. From age 6, he was trained to fight. And then, when he had grown up, he was always in constant battles. Although most of the shinobi he fought had become mere nuisances for him. He never got a chance to fight strong shinobi after his name was known all around the world.

But that was because he had defeated them before. On the next fight, they were never much of a challenge. He was never pushed to use much of his power. Taking care of his ''enemies'' became easy for him. Well that was what happened when you had much power that you saw jounin level shinobi as mere nuisances. He could take out a platoon of ANBU in mere seconds using only his blade and the teleportation jutsu.

Naruto looked at his clone, then his surroundings. This place was surely going to become like a training ground. The landscape was going to become reshaped. But it was fine, he liked reshaping things anyway.

The clone that stood away from others got into a stance. They were going to battle it all out, taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and magic. Everything that was in his arsenal was going to be used.

With a nod, the clone ran towards him. Its speed began slow and begun to rise up little by little before it became much faster. They would not be taking things easy for the day.

Naruto readied himself as the clone got closer to him. Upon reaching him, the clone spun around and tried to deliver a spinning kick at him. He knew that trying to block such a kick was suicide, so he did what he could under the situation, jump back to avoid it.

The clone landed on the ground and ran towards him again. This time much faster than before. It had its fist swung towards his head. He punch was coming fast and seemed to have a lot of power behind it. But Naruto minded not of that. He brought forward both his hands and positioned them so they could absorb the punch. The punch connected with his hands and failed to breakthrough his iron defense.

Naruto leaped back creating some breathing space between him and the clone. He looked at his clone for a moment before rushing towards it. With the speed he took off with, small chunks of earth were lifted because of the force he left behind.

His right hand formed a **Rasengan** as he charged towards the clone. **The Rasengan** took its complete form before he reached his target. Upon reaching the target; he tried slamming the spiral ball on the clone's gut, but it did not wait for him to do that. It quickly leaped into the air. Naruto hit the ground with his jutsu creating a sizeable crater that was a testament to the power of his jutsu.

Just as he was to recover from his miss, he had to block a powerful kick sent towards him by the clone. He brought both his hands as defense but the defense did not hold on as he was quickly sent flying towards the trees.

Naruto flipped backwards several times before landing on the ground.

The clone went through hand seals, **''Fire Release: Great Fireball**!'' it yelled and exhaled a large fireball. The Fireball sped towards Naruto roaring with its bear fangs dripping with a poisonous heat.

Naruto quickly rose up and readied himself. He held out his right hand. **''Magic Reflector,**'' he uttered casting a spell. His magic could reflect anything, even chakra, as long as its power was not greater than his. If so, then it would shatter.

The fireball was consumed by the spell Naruto had casted. Before Naruto could do anything to reflect the jutsu, he sensed his clone from behind him and smiled slightly. It was that the clone thought like him. But not each clone thought as he did because of the different personalities each clone represented. He had expected the fireball to be used as a diversion. The clone knew he would use reflection magic.

\The magic had a weakness. While absorbing an attack, he was left open to any attack. This meant that if he was facing two opponents, he could not use it as it would leave him open. Even with one opponent who was fast he could be in trouble. Not many would notice the weakness though. He would never use his magic twice against someone he saw to be smart. It was also appeared that mages never really used their attacks as diversion. That was a good thing for him.

He spun around way faster than the clone could react with his right hand still raised. His hand faced the clone, ''**Reflec**t,'' he said and the flames he had consumed were spat out and rushed towards the clone. They did not travel long as the clone was close to him. The flames hit the clone erasing it from its existence.

Before Naruto could sigh, he received a harsh kick on the back of his head that sent him sailing towards the trees. He hit only one tree though. But he winced when he felt jolts of pain rushing through his body due to the crash. He had hit the tree with his front.

He was forced to ignore his pain and switch positions as his clone came charging towards him with a **Rasengan.** He barely made it out of the way as the clone's **Rasengan** grinded through the tree breaking it in half.

''So you are not giving me time to recover,'' Naruto said finally to his clone after recovering.

''No,'' the clone responded.

''Fine,'' he said and rushed towards his clone.

The clone was waiting for him patiently when he reached it. He jumped into the air and came down with his right foot raised. It was crashing towards the clone's head. But the clone was quick to avoid the kick as it saw it all the way. Naruto hit the ground, his foot burrowed into the ground.

The clone rushed towards him before he could react. The clone attempted a roundhouse kick, but Naruto ducked under the kick and removed his foot from the burrow. He attempted a leg sweep at the clone but it leaped into the air.

Naruto flashed through hand seals, **''Wind Release: Wind Dragon,**'' he exclaimed releasing a wind dragon that rushed towards its target, the clone. Its eyes glared menacingly at the clone as it matched forward.

The clone used its great speed to dodge that attack. But what it was forgetting was that the dragon could be manipulated by the user. Naruto directed the wind dragon towards the clone which was desperately trying to dodge the jutsu. It moved to the trees but the dragon was right on its tail. The jutsu ended up dispersing after cutting down a few trees with its sharp fangs.

Naruto did not give his clone the time to recover, **''Big Ball Rasengan**,'' he said forming a rather large **Rasengan** on his right hand. He did so while charging towards his clone. The clone formed its own **big ball Rasengan.**

As Naruto appeared with his large spiral ball, the clone readied its own spiral ball of chakra. The two tried to hit each other with their jutsu's. The jutsu's collided before something that neither Naruto nor the clone were expecting. Both their jutsu's became unstable and exploded.

Boom!

The explosion of the high power **Rasenga**n dispelled the cloned while forming a large crater on the ground. Naruto was sent flying. But before he could hit the trees, he was assaulted by a heavy kick to his back followed by two hands slamming him to the ground.

Naruto grunted painfully. The explosion of the Rasengan had done some nasty damage to his body and he had not thought that his clones would be this brutal.

He slowly got to his knees panting. His clothes were tattered and body spotting bruises and a sizeable gash on his right hand. The gash was leaking blood. That was not the only part of his body that was leaking blood. His mouth was dropping drips of blood. But Naruto quickly wiped the blood off his mouth.

''You are being a bit brutal than I anticipated,'' he said to his clone. The only reply he got was a little smirk and...

**''Wind Release: Wind Tornado!''**

'Shit,'' Naruto cursed. The tornado was to big and could not be absorbed. He could try, but that would require using both his hands and casting a bigger spell. Something like that would leave him vulnerable.

He knew from that he was in for a world of pain.

**Some time ago**

''Naruto! Naruto!'' he heard a melodious voice calling. He opened his eyes and looked at the goddess standing in front of him with a worried look on her face.

''You are dozing off again,'' she said staring at him at the same time hiding her worried look.

Naruto smiled at the woman, ''sorry Mei, I am just tired from my last mission,'' he said. That was partly truth. He had other problems.

''How are we supposed to have some fun if you always come to visit me when you are tired?'' she questioned crossing her hands on her large bust.

''You know I always have the energy for you,'' Naruto said.

''But it's not enough. These days you are not only tired physically but mentally as well. And you don't do much ''work'' this day. You have already done most of the hard work,'' she said.

Naruto looked at himself. He had even forgotten where he was seated. He was inside Mei's house. He was never worried about being seen while inside. The moment he stepped inside the house, a set of barriers and security seals activate. No one goes in and out. Not even a sound goes out or inside the house. Only one could get in if given permission.

Kiri could be destroyed while they were inside the house as they could not feel or hear anything from outside. It would take just about a Bijuu with five tails or more to break the barrier he had set up.

He was seated on Mei's couch. The woman herself was standing in front of him. He smiled again, ''come here, love,'' he said motioning for Mei to come towards him.

Mei smiled and crawled onto him with her head rested on his chest. Naruto's hands wrapped themselves around Mei. He comforted her for a moment. He liked doing it. Her being with him was risking much. He knew that his situation weighed her down more than she let on. Comforting her was the least he could do. But it did not help that even he was burdened.

''I wish we could stay like this forever,'' Mei said sadly. Even though she wished for it, he knew it was never to be.

''So do I,'' Naruto said kissing the top of her head.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed. Naruto was in thought just as Mei was. They made each other happy. Both had so much to do in their lives, Mei as the Godaime Mizukage, and Naruto as the Death Flash.

''What's on your mind Naruto?'' Mei said finally knowing that whenever Naruto was quiet it was because he had much in his mind.

Naruto suppressed the urge to sigh. Mei always wanted to know what was inside his mind. If she knew any Yamanaka techniques, she would have surely tried to get into his head to see what goes on inside. Not that she would succeed anyway. His mind was protected by Genjutsu's and seals. Even after his death, no one would be able to read his life records.

If someone were able to read his mind, he/she would learn his biggest secret which would prove to be disastrous.

''A few weeks ago, I came across Sasuke and Orochimaru,'' he started. ''They said some things that affected me.''

Now that was a surprise to Mei. Naruto was used to hearing things from people he once knew that made him look like shit. No matter what others said about him or to him. He had never let anything affect him.

'Well I guess everyone has their limits,' she thought sadly. ''What did they say to you?''

''Nothing you need to concern yourself with, love,'' Naruto stated. ''Bottom line is that I got very upset and ended up killing them both in a brutal way.''

''How brutal?'' she asked, but something told her she did not want to know.

Naruto whispered into her ear how he had killed Sasuke and Orochimaru. To summarize what Naruto had done to them; he had mutilated their bodies, broken each bone except for their skulls. He destroyed their vocal cords so they could not scream out their agony. When they were about to die, he would use his seals and medical ninjutsu to put them back together. And then he repeated the process of making them suffer again. He did so until their minds could not take it anymore and they became brain dead.

Yap, she should have never asked how brutal he had been with the Uchiha and the snake Sannin.

''We should not talk about this anymore. It does not make us happy, now does it?'' Mei shook her head. ''Good,'' Naruto said smiling. ''Now tell me about your day.''

Mei then went on to tell Naruto about her day. It was the normal staff that she always had to deal with everyday. But still, he liked listening to her whine about her job sometimes. He also liked to listen to her while she spoke. So even if her day had nothing new, he did not mind listening. He made it a new experience each time she told him of her day.

''Naruto...''

''Hmm?''

''How long are you going to stay this time?''

Naruto suppressed a wince at the question. Sometimes when he came to visit her, he would stay only for a night and then leave the next day. He had been busy the previous months, that he only came to see her and then leave. He knew she hated it when he did not stay for too long. He did not enjoy it either, but often he chose his mission first.

That tore him apart though. Choosing his mission, goal over Mei was not the easiest thing he could do. But he was here, not yet dead. He should make her happy before the time came when he would never be able to do that.

He could not just come here and talk, and have sex with her and then leave. That was just like he was using her. If their relationship was like that, he could as well visit a brothel each time he felt the need to screw.

Now, she was coming first. He had something planned should things come to this point.

He could always stall his plans. Things were already progressing as he had planned. He could let the Elemental Nations run about searching for him while he was with here with Mei. There would be no harm to his plans. Yep, now was the time to use his hidden card.

He smiled softly, ''I will be staying for a while now. Perhaps a month or two...maybe more than that,'' the moment he said those words, he could feel the happiness rushing through Mei's body.

''That is good,'' she said. It was clear from her tone that she was happy. She often needed Naruto to be with her. She wanted to cuddle more with him. She wanted to come back from her work as Mizukage and find him at her house waiting for her. She wanted to do all sorts of things couples did. ''I might also take a leave,'' she said.

''No, you can just send a blood clone to do your work while you stay with me. I need you all to myself. I cannot be sharing you with your paperwork,'' Naruto said slyly.

''What are we going to do this whole time we have for ourselves?''

''As much as I enjoy a tour through your body,'' Naruto said his right hand finding its way inside Mei's dress. Just as it was about to get under her panties, Naruto retrieved it. Mei felt disappointed. ''I do think we need new experiences. Seeing the world, travelling outside the Elemental Nations.''

''That sounds good. But are you forgetting that you are an internationally wanted criminal?''

Naruto chuckled. ''You forget, dear, I am also the man they call God. I am known to do the impossible. I can walk in the mist of my enemies without them figuring it out that it is me,'' he said. ''I can mask...no erase my scent and chakra signature from anyone...and with you my dear, I can do the same for you. All you would need to do is a henge. Where we will go nobody will recognize us since the place does not have shinobi of high caliber. We will just be a normal couple to anyone.''

Everyone thought that he was a mass murderer. Nobody would even think of him laying somewhere in a beach laughing with his girlfriend. That was not what people expected. He was going to use that to his advantage.

Mei smiled brightly, ''I love you, you know?''

''Yeh...I know and will never forget that,'' Naruto said smiling.

''So where are you going to take me?''

''First stop is the land of Hot Springs.''

''Formerly known as Snow?''

''Yes,'' Naruto replied with a smile. ''I go there often to relax.''

''When do we leave?''

''Not now...'' Naruto said turning Mei to face him. He had felt her disappointment when he retrieved his hand from her dress. His left hand began unzipping her blue dress while his right removed the hair shadowing her face. He then gave her a few soft kisses on her cheeks and neck before moving on to her mouth. He kissed her passionately for a few seconds before breaking up the kiss. He smiled at her, ''for now...let me...'' he said moving on to kiss her again.

**End**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he quickly got up from his lying down position. He looked around him shaking off the headache that welcomed him as soon as he opened his eyes. He was in a bed, not a familiar bed. He was not familiar with the room he was in. He looked at himself. His right hand was bandaged heavily from the shoulder to his wrist. His chest was also bandaged.

What happened?

Oh yeah, his clones nearly killed him. They did not go easy on him even when he was tired and they were still a few of them. Next time he was to release some steam with his clones he was never going to remove the limits.

But still, he had some fun training with his hardcore clones. That was some fun. He never enjoyed his last battle in the Elemental Nations as there was a lot of sadness in his heart. And if he had tried to enjoy it he would have ended up being victories, barely though. He would give credit to the Nations, they had trained their shinobi well.

''You are already up,'' a soft voice said. It was a woman's voice. That was not hard to figure out. There was some surprise in her voice. He assumed it was seeing him awake that caused the surprise.

Naruto turned towards the door and found a young black haired woman watching him calmly. She had deep green eyes and was fair skinned like him. She wore blue jeans that shaped her well-rounded curves, and a short-sleeved shirt. She had a rather sizeable bust.

''How long have I been out?'' Naruto asked looking straight at the young woman who was a stranger to him.

''A day,'' she replied shortly walking towards him. She sat on a chair beside his bed and looked at him intently.

''How bad was it?'' Naruto asked assuming that the woman must have been there one who found him lying somewhere in a pool of his own blood. After battling his clones, he had been severely injured and his body was in a lot of pain. That was what probably caused him to pass out.

''Dislocated shoulder, multiple sword wounds, a few burns, six broken ribs, and internal bleeding. You were leaking too much blood from your mouth, which I guess was caused by some heavy damage internally,'' the stranger listed.

''So if you did not find me, I would probably have died,'' Naruto said sighing. He did not seem to be worried about the fact that he might have died.

''You should not be alive at all; if not for your wounds, but because of blood loss.''

Naruto nodded and tried to get out of the bed. When he tried to stand up, he fell. His legs were shaking, weak and unable to carry the weight of his body. 'Shit' he cursed feeling the amount of pain through his body. The most painful part was his middle body.

''You should not try to move at all,'' the woman said to him. She helped him back to the bed, carefully as she did. ''Your body might look fine outwardly but your are still injured and should be in bed for a few more days.''

What did his clones do to him? Had he taken training to another level? The pain was just ridiculous. Pain for a shinobi was nothing new. They always experienced physical pain. So he was no stranger to pain. He always had the Kyuubi to ease his pain. But what he was feeling now was just extreme.

''Stay still. I will go and get you some painkillers,'' the young woman said.

Naruto watched her go. As soon as she disappeared, he painfully went back to his previous position. He laid back and looked at the ceiling.

He had fought so many strong people, but no one had ever injured his body this way. Perhaps it was because this time he was weak and no longer had the Kyuubi. But even when he had the Kyuubi, he rarely needed it for pain relieving. No one was able to make him to that.

With the power he had, only a few could cut him. Even so, they were a few of them and mostly stood out of his way to avoid a quick death.

Never ever again was he going to train like he did.

The stranger came back and gave him a painkiller along with a cup of water to go with. The swallowed the pill and sighed. He was expecting instant pain relieving. Perhaps after a few minutes the pain would go away and he would be able to sleep again.

''You should rest,'' she said. ''I will give you something to eat when you wake up.''

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes trying to call for sleep to overtake him.

Odd, he never asked the strangers name and she never asked his. He did not have anything on himself for identification. Money was all he had in his pockets. Nobody outside of Fairy Tail would know him. The reasons were obvious. Perhaps she saw no trouble in him.

**Some time ago (Beg…)**

''Naruto you are here!'' Mei said happily running towards him. She engulfed him in a warm hug.

''I miss you,'' she said. ''How long has it been?''

''Three days,'' Naruto replied managing to sweatdroped. He had left three days ago and now he had returned. She was acting like he had been gone for months.

''Only three days?'' the Godaime Mizukage said letting Naruto go. She looked at his eyes for a moment. ''I have gotten used to saying that each time you come here,'' she said with a sigh.

''Sit with me,'' Naruto said taking a seat. ''You know, now that everything has been set in motion, I can spend my time here with you while the Great Nations prepare their armies.''

''Oh...so your final battle is going to take place soon...'' not a question. It saddened her that Naruto would be leaving her soon. In all honesty, she did not want him to leave, but for the good of the world he had to.

''Yes...but...'' he smiled slightly at her. ''We have about a year or two together. So why not focus on enjoying our time together than what is to happen in the next few years?''

''I'm not against that idea, but the thought that you will someday leave will always be at the back of my mind each time I look at you,'' Mei said wanting to deal with their problem now, so that when the time comes they will accept the situation.

Naruto's face became solemn and he looked at Mei intensively, ''tell me,'' he said.

Mei knew exactly what he wanted her to tell him; what was on her mind. ''You have lost all your friends, all the bonds you had before you started this journey. You have lost everything, Naruto. Even those little that saw you as a hero no longer see you as such. You name has even become taboo in some lands,'' she paused for moment. ''All you have is me, and you are going to die with nothing. How are you handling all that?''

''We have had this kind of conversation before, Mei,'' Naruto started. ''I will tell you this, when I do die, I will have no regrets. I know that those friends I had will be left with a peaceful world.

''I may have lost everything, but you know what? It's okay because I have you. You are everything I need. With you I have experienced things that I never thought I would. I got hold of true happiness and know what it is like to loved, all because of you. You have filled all the gaps made by that which I lost.

''But, when I die I will have no regrets because I would have succeeded in my goal. Perhaps the only regret would be that I will be leaving you alone. But that's also fine. After my mission, you have yours to complete.''

**End**

**Three weeks later**

For the most part the weeks, Naruto was surprised even with himself. He had been living in a house at the small village just outside of Shirotsume Mountains. The village was small. Naruto had counted the houses to 17. A small group of people took refuge in the village. As he had discovered, most of them used to live in towns and cities, but got enough of the life there. They decided to take up life at a more quiet place.

The place was very quiet. Naruto did not mind though. The quietness gave him a sense of peace and he could think clearly without anyone yelling something to his ears. He did not have to worry about any unwanted noise invading his ears. He blended well with the calm nature of the village.

Because the place was small. Everyone knew each other. And when a stranger comes into the village, they were quick to notice. His presence had been discovered as soon as he stepped outside the house for a quick walk. He wanted some fresh air. But that had caused him to give himself unwanted attention.

The village people did not really take well to strangers, he was warned of that the moment he left the house. They tried to avoid trouble as much as they could. That meant they were wary when someone new came into their village. They did not want anyone bringing them trouble while they were at peace.

It did not take a while though, for them to start smiling at him. When they started doing that, he realized that they were kind people.

The population though lacked youth. Around 90% of the villagers were of elderly age and the rest were children. Youth liked a place that was up and down, where things went like crazy. They did not like a place like this village. Therefore, they only came here when they wanted to visit their family. Even so when coming, they never stayed long.

The village was an ideal place for peace

Naruto had felt at home on his stay at the village. He had gotten very well and close with those who owned the house he had been taking refuge.

As it turned out, the young woman's name was Aika. He had talked and laughed with her for three days straight without asking her name. It just felt better that way. She did not mind either. She also thought it was better that way.

He had gotten very close to her. Perhaps it was because he spent day and night in her presence. There was nothing to do around the place really. Except for a few chores, there was nothing else for him to do. So that meant he had all the time for himself. But he never got the time alone, Aika was always there. She was a very good companion to have...a good housemate if one could say.

Funny thing, she was the only woman of her age within the village. The rest of the female's were younger than her. They saw her as an older sister. Naruto discovered that she was often bored. So he was in no hurry to leave. His body had already fully recovered. Keeping her company for now was the least he could to do repay her for treating him since she had refused his money.

It turned out that she was at the village because she had to take care of her sick grandmother, Martha. She was rarely out of her bed due to her sickness. There was no other family member who could take care of her, so Aika was left with the responsibility of taking care of her. Naruto never bothered to ask what kind of disease she had. But he had found out that it was genetic.

Martha was a kind old woman. Naruto had grown to like her. He had an idea that she liked him too. She always smiled despite her obvious pain whenever she saw him enter her room. She never missed the opportunity to tell him of any ''juicy'' story about Aika.

It was pleasant seeing the old woman smile though.

When he had learned of her sickness, he had taken almost all of his money to get the medicine she would need. Aika had refused to take his money, so buying the medicine had been the best he could do. Well...also if there was anything he could do to save someone, he would do it. In this case, buying medicine was what he could do.

He never did tell Martha that he had bought her medicine though. But he figured that she might have noticed since she was getting new tablets to swallow. She never said a word about it though.

Martha was also kind enough to fill in the blanks Aika had left about her brother. Sora, his name was. He was Aika's older brother. He was the one who took care of Martha while Aika was at the city studying. But when he died, Aika was forced to leave her studies and return to take care of her grandmother.

Before Martha got sick, Sora was a mage, a strong one for that matter. After his grandmother became sick, he quit so that he could take care of her. He used his life savings and his inheritance to support himself, Martha and Aika.

But when the money started to dry up he had to take up jobs for survival. His jobs forced him to often be out of the village, but by that time Martha's health had not been at a state it was in now. She could do a few things on her own. She certainly would not die of hunger in his absence.

One day he left for a job. Martha had said that he was very happy to do the job. The job would pay him handsomely well enough for him to support her and Aika for more than five years. A job that had to pay that much was dangerous. He had admitted it to his grandmother.

He left and never came back.

A month and a half later, Aika returned to her grandmother with the bad news and a fat cheque.

Despite the fact that they shared many things with him, Naruto kept his own past a mystery. They never pried about it though. They accepted it as it was. It was not like he had demanded to know more about their family, Martha had told him because as she put it, ''you make my grandchild happy and she also seems to make you happy. But there are some things you don't know about her...I want to help with that. It will be good for you and for her''.

''Morning Martha,'' Naruto greeted entering the old woman's room with a bottle of water in his right hand.

Martha smiled warmly, ''Naruto, how are you this morning?'' the she go again asking how he was doing, when he should be the one asking the question.

Naruto sighed, no matter how many times he told her not to do it, she never listened. Even the Sandaime did not take it to this extreme. ''I should be the one asking that,'' he said but answered her question nonetheless. ''I am well. How about you? Feeling any better?''

''Yes,'' she said. ''I can move a bit now in this bed thanks to the new medicine.''

Yap, she knew it was he who had been supplying her with the new medicine. But when he would have to leave she would not get it anymore. Perhaps he would visit again just to see if she needed something.

''I am glad. Aika will be pleased when she hears that.''

''Where is she anyway? I thought today was her day to bring the medicine.''

Over the last week, Naruto had taken turns with Aika to give Martha medicine. It had been their doing in most of the things in the house.

''She left early in the morning to town,'' Naruto said. ''Mrs. Rungoki sent her to buy something there.''

Martha nodded and swallowed her pills with the help of the water Naruto brought. ''Aren't they missing you back at Magnolia?'' she asked quietly looking straight at Naruto. It was hard to tell that she was sick with her tone and the look she had now on her face.

''Possibly,'' Naruto replied with a shrug. ''I have no family there to worry about,'' he said.

Martha refrained from asking anything further on that subject. ''It has been three wakes since Aika brought you here. You have somewhere you belong. Now Aika might not yet realize it now, but she has grown quite attached to you. When you have to return to Magnolia, she won't be happy.''

This has been a conversation he had been trying to avoid. Why did she not just stick to sharing old stories with him? How was he going say goodbye to her? Aika was not the one to have grown attached. He had also become attached to her. It was hard not to.

He smiled sadly, ''I figured that much.''

''How will you handle it?''

''I will think of something, if I can't, you will help me,'' Naruto said making Martha smile at him.

''Perhaps I will.''

''I am going to get you some breakfast,'' Naruto stated standing up. ''When I return, we will discuss how we are going to get out of this situation.''

''We?''

Naruto merely smiled and left.

**Later that night**

Naruto laid on top of Aika's house looking at the clear sky. It was the third time since arriving here that he had been able to see the stars. They rarely appeared. The view was quiet nice as he could see the beauty of the night-lights dazzling in numbers.

Aika had yet to return from town. Martha said that she always came back and never spent a night at the town. She always made sure that she returned before night. Perhaps today she had seen that he was present and trusted him enough with the safety of her grandmother. She loved her grandmother, enough that she rarely let someone from the village look after her while she was out to town to get some supplies.

Had it not been for the healthy friendship they developed, she would never have left him to care for her grandmother. He smiled though. She trusted him. Trust was something that took a while, sometimes even a lifetime to gain. But he had been able to get Aika and Martha to trust him within three weeks.

It was a lot better and good because he trusted them too. He never felt suspicious around them. He had no thoughts that they would poison his food while he was looking away.

Someone paranoid would never be able to rest and relax as much as he could. People always thought of something that bad things would happen to them. He had no crude thoughts.

''You have finally returned,'' Naruto said his eyes still staring at the sky.

Aika sighed, ''you know, you could sometimes pretend that you did not notice me just to make him happy,'' she said while laying beside him on her back.

''That would be false happiness, now wouldn't it be?''

''But still, you could let your guard down sometimes. When you are like that it makes me think that you are not even relaxing.''

''I am relaxed and my guard is down. You were able to get into the house and do what you wanted without me noticing you. I only sensed you when you got close to me.''

''I can live with that,'' Aika said with a small smile. ''How was your day?''

''Pleasant as always, yours?''

''Hectic,'' Aika replied with a tired sigh. ''The man I usually get supplies from was out of stock and I had to take a train to the next town to get what I wanted.''

''So that is why you came back late,'' Naruto said earning a nod from Naruto. ''I was beginning to think that you were out somewhere on a date having forgotten about poor all me and Martha.''

''I might have been,'' Aika said keeping her neutral expression. ''Since I knew you would take good care of Martha I decided to have some fun.''

Naruto became silent. Now Aika was not the one for teasing. He had never heard her tease him. They could laugh and do all sort of staff...but she never teased.

Aika laughed suddenly, ''look at you. I was just kidding.''

''You almost gave me a heart attack you know...'' Naruto said releasing a fake sigh of relief.

''If I were to have any sort of fun, you would have been surely there having fun with me,'' she said softly looking and looked at Naruto at the corner of her eye.

''Oh...I'm so touched,'' he may have said that trying sound sarcastic...but he meant those words.

Aika looked at him at the corner of her eyes with a small smile spreading across her face. She kind of had a feeling that he was being sincere. She was also being honest. At the moment if she was to go out to have any kind of fun, she would have him tag along.

''Did Martha talk to you?'' Naruto asked suddenly his eyes never leaving the clear skies.

''Yes,'' Aika replied her voice going back to being neutral. ''So when are you going to leave?''

''In a few days.''

''That soon,'' Naruto eyed her at the corner of his eyes for a moment. ''Well I guess this was coming,'' she said with a sigh.

Naruto chose to remain quiet. Aika did the same. They stayed there in silence for a few hours before going their separate ways to their rooms.

Four days later

The past days had been very quiet. There was not much of laughter going on, but Naruto chose to have it that way. He could not tell what Aika had in her mind, but it was better not knowing. He had his own life to get on to and she had her own to continue with. Despite it being boring, it was still her life.

She had confessed repeatedly that her life was boring, but taking care of Martha came out on top.

Naruto was already in his own gear and his sword strapped on his back. He had already said his goodbyes to Martha. Aika was looking at him with her hands bellow her sizeable bust. He was leaving today.

He still wanted to see the Magic Council tower. After that he would make his way to Fairy Tail.

He walked towards Aika and opened up his hands welcoming her for an embrace. She smiled slightly and allowed herself to fall onto his welcoming hug. ''It was nice meeting you Aika. Thanks for everything. I will be sure to visit when I get the chance.''

''I will hold you on to that,'' Aika said.

''Till next time,'' Naruto said pushing away the young woman from him. And then he was gone, like he had never been there.

**This was the last chapter that will show Naruto's past life. From now on it will be all about Earthland.**


End file.
